God Mouth and God Tongue
by Erza Scarlet Belserion
Summary: Dia biasa dipanggil Si Mulut Dewa kembali ke Totsuki Academy setelah pergi selama 2 tahun. Tak banyak yang diketahui tentangnya, hanya Erina Nakiri yang mengetahui betul siapa dia dan kini dia kembali untuk membuat kejutan di Totsuki Academy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Shun Saeki (Tosh)

Romance dan Friendship

Rate: T-M

Pairing: Alexander(Oc) dan Erina Nakiri

Warning: Gaje, alur gak jelas, Canon, Miss, Typo DLL

Summary: Dia biasa dipanggil Si Mulut Dewa kembali ke Totsuki Academy setelah pergi selama 2 tahun. Tak banyak yang diketahui tentangnya, hanya Erina Nakiri yang mengetahui betul siapa dia dan kini dia kembali untuk membuat kejutan di Totsuki Academy.

Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah di Jepang lebih tepatnya di bandara Narita, keluarlah seorang pemuda yang menenteng tas di bahunya sambil menyeret sebuah koper menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi Alex-sama"sapa sang supir.

"Yo"balasnya dan memasuki mobil membiarkan sang supir membawa kopernya. Setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan bandara menuju suatu tempat.

"Bagaimana kabar anda tuan ?"ucap sopir memecahkan kesunyian.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"balasnya singkat.

"Seleksi masuk Totsuki sudah dimulai tuan"ucapnya.

Tak ada jawaban yang dia dengar.

'Sepertinya kata tuan Senzaemon benar'batinnya sambil melihat kearah belakang melalui kaca spion nya.

Flashback On

"Ada yang bisa saya kerjakan tuan"ucap sang pelayan sekaligus supir keluarga Nakiri.

"Aku ingin kau menjemput seseorang di bandara jam 8 dan ini fotonya"ucap Senzaemon menyerahkan sebuah foto dan kembali berucap.

"Jangan kuatir aku juga sudah memberi tahunya kalau akan ada yang menjemputnya, dia orang yang jarang berbicara jadi kau jangan mengajaknya berbicara"lanjutnya. Setelah mendengar tugasnya, pelayan tersebut segera menuju ke mobil dan berangkat menuju bandara.

Flashback Off

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 45 menit, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di Totsuki Academy tapi sebelum sampai gerbang, Alex menepuk bahu sang sopir.

"Aku turun disini saja"ucap nya.

"Tapi Senzaemon-sama memerintahkan saya untuk membawa tuan ke beliau"balasnya.

"Katakan pada pak tua, aku ingin melihat-lihat sekitar dan membuat kejutan untuk "dia" "ucap Alex.

"Dan jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil saja Alex sama seperti yang lain nya pak"tambahnya sambil membawa tasnya keluar dari mobil tapi ketika ingin pergi Alex mengetuk kaca mobil dan berucap.

"Aku minta tolong antarkan koperku saja pak"ucapnya dengan sedikit senyum seolah mengatakan terimakasih dan meninggalkan tempat.

Sementara di dalam Totsuki Academy, banyak sekali murid yang datang dan mendaftar, tapi yang menarik perhatian nya adalah ketika seorang pemuda berambut merah yang mengangkat kerah baju seseorang dan mendengar dia berucap.

"Kau dengar ya, jika kau belum mencicipi makanan Yukihira maka kau tak pantas menghina tempat kami"ucapnya mendorong pemuda tersebut.

"Benar yang dikatakan pemuda-san ini, kau bahkan tidak berhak masuk di Totsuki"ucap Alex yang bergabung ke keributan.

"Siapa kau ?, jangan ikut campur"ucap pemuda berkaca mata.

"Kau tidak perlu dan mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan tahu"ucap Alex yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kau bahkan hanya sam-"ucapan nya terpotong karena mendengar suara dibelakang mereka.

"Erina-sama, sebentar lagi anda akan menjadi juri untuk seleksi masuk"ucap gadis berambut merah muda sambil membawa beberapa catatan di tangan nya.

"Hahhh pasti membosankan dan kujamin tidak ada yang berhasil"ucap Erina.

"Tapi Senzaemon-sama memerintahkan anda, apakah anda ingin mengecewakan beliau ?"tanyanya.

"Tunjukan jalan nya Hisako, tapi aku mau ganti baju dulu"balasnya tapi ketika Erina tak sengaja melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya berada di kerubungan keributan.

'Tak mungkin, pasti bukan dia'batin Erina sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menarik perhatian asisten nya.

"Ada apa Erina-sama, anda sakit ?"ucap Hisako.

"Ti-tidak ada Hisako. Ayo kita pergi"ucapnya dan meninggalakan tempat.

Sementara itu

"Maaf Senzaemon-sama, Alex-sama minta diturunkan di dekat sekolah, katanya dia ingin berkeliling"ucap pelayan tersebut.

"Tak apa, kau boleh kembali"ucapnya dan sang pelayan segera meninggalkan tempat.

'Sepertinya kau memiliki rencana sendiri nak'batin nya sambil melihat kearah kerumbunan anak baru.

Disisi Alex

"Kau murid baru sepertiku ya"ucapnya.

"Hmmmm"balas Alex.

"Soma, Yukihira Soma"ucap Soma yang menjulurkan tangan.

"Alexander tapi kau bisa memanggilku Alex"ucapnya membalas uluran tangan.

'Sepertinya dia koki sepertiku'batin Soma yang masih menjabat tangan Alex.

'Hmmm menarik'batin Alex dan kemudian melepasakan jabatan tangan.

"Anooo kalau boleh tahu, siapa dua gadis tadi ?"tanya Soma.

"Sepertinya kau baru pertama kali keluar ya Soma tapi baiklah akan aku jelaskan padamu. Yang berambut pirang adalah Erina Nakiri atau kau bisa memanggilnya si Lidah Dewa. Kemampuan nya sudah terbukti dan sering menjadi kritikus untuk sebuah restoran tapi ucapan nya sering menjadi bumerang untuk seluruh pemilik restoran, itu hanya segelintir cerita tentang si Lidah Dewa dan yang berambut merah muda bernama Arato Hisako, dia asisten nya"jelas Alex.

"Aku masih belum mengerti tapi aku berhasil menangkap kalau dia adalah orang yang berpengaruh disini sepertinya"ucap Soma sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Bingo"balas Alex dan sedikit menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk untuk mengikuti seleksi nya"tambah Alex.

"Baiklah aku duluan Alex, sebaiknya kau menyusul ya"balas Soma dan meninggalkan Alex dan tak lupa melambaikan tangan nya.

"Disini banyak yang akan bersinar, terutama kau Yukihira Soma"ucap Alex dan meninggalkan tempat.

Di tempat seleksi

"Bahan utama nya adalah telur, buatlah sebuah hidangan yang sesuai dengan sebaik mungkin agar kalian bisa lolos ujian ini tapi kalian bisa langsung meninggalkan tempat ini dan kuburlah mimpi kalian"ucap Erina dengan sinis dan peserta banyak yang meninggalkan tempat tapi hanya menyisahkan Soma.

"Anooo apa aku bisa mulai ?"ucap Soma yang memecahkan kegiatan Erina dan Hisako.

"Masih yang ada bertahan"Ucap Erina kaget dan Hisako menyerahkan sebuah data tentang anak tersebut.

"Baiklah Yukihira, buatlah sebuah hidangan yang dapat memuaskan ku maka kau akan lulus"ucap Erina sinis.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar"ucapnya sambil mengikatkan tali putih di dahinya.

Di sisi Alex

"Sekolah ini tidak banyak berubah yah"ucapnya sambil memandang langit.

"Owh kau disini rupanya nak"ucap seseorang yang mendekati Alex yang ternyata adalah Senzaemon, kakek Erina sekaligus kepala sekolah Totsuki.

"Yo pak tua, bagaimana kabarmu ?. Tapi kelihatan nya kau sehat-sehat saja ya"ucap Alex.

"Hahahaha kau memang belum berubah bocah"ucap Senzaemon dengan nada menyindir.

"Apakah kau menemukan yang menarik ?"tanya Senzaemon.

"Tentu saja pak tua dan sepertinya kau akan tertarik juga"ucap Alex.

"Si-"ucapan Senzaemon terpotong karena ucapan Alex.

"Soma, Yukihira Soma"ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan rokok di saku nya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai merokok nak ?"tanya nya.

"Sebenarnya masih masa rehabilitasi, tapi sepertinya aku susah untuk berhenti merokok"ucap Alex yang menyalahkan rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Erina, jika dia tahu kau merokok"ucapnya.

"Hahahahaha tenang saja pak tua, mungkin aku akan berada di tempat tidur 3 hari tapi aku akan bisa menjinakkan nya"ucap Alex.

"Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir dan sepertinya Erina telah membuat keputusan"tambahnya sambil menunjuk kearah Erina yang sedang berpikir.

"Dan hasilnya pasti kau sudah tahu kan"ucap Senzaemon.

"Dia hanya perlu membuka mata saja, baiklah aku permisi dulu pak tua. Aku akan melihatmu besok di penyambutan murid baru"ucap Alex yang membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya dan meninggalkan Senzaemon yang masih duduk di bangku.

"Dia memang tidak banyak berubah"ucap Senzaemon dan melihat cucu nya Erina dan asisten nya keluar dari ruang seleksi.

Senzaemon memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan dan melihat sebuah mangkok dan mencicipinya.

"Menarik'ucapnya.

Sementara di sisi Alex, kini dia melanjutkan kembali acara berkeliling nya tapi tak sengaja dia menabrak bahu Erina.

"Hey kau jalan lihat-lihat, kau tahu tidak dia ini siapa ?"ucap Hisako.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Alex.

"Hey aku berbicara dengan mu, buka hoodie jaketmu"ucap Hisako.

"Cukup Hisako, palingan dia hanya murid yang frustasi karena gagal lolos jadi biarkan saja"ucap Erina yang membersihkan bajunya.

"Maafkan saya Erina"ucap Alex. Hisako yang mendengar ucapan Alex segera menunjuk muka nya dengan wajah marah dan mengatakan sumpah serapah tapi berbeda dengan Erina yang memasang wajah kaget karena mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenali.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya nona-nona"ucap Alex yang mulai menjauhi keduanya dan berbelok di tikungan. Erina yang telah sadar dari lamunan nya, langsung mengejar Alex tapi dia tidak melihat Alex lagi.

"Erina-sama apakah kau kenal dia ?"ucap Hisako yang datang dari arah belakang nya.

"Ti-tidak Hisako, hanya penasaran saja"balas Erina dengan menggoyang kan tangan.

"Baiklah kita pergi dan jangan lupa sampaikan, jangan menerima murid yang bernama Yukihira Soma"tambahnya dan bergegas pergi.

"Baik Erina-sama"balas hisako menyusul nona muda nya.

Sementara di sisi Alex

"Rupanya kau banyak berubah Hime tapi kau tetap cantik malah kau tambah cantik dari yang dulu, dan aku tak sabar lagi bertemu denganmu secara jelas"ucap Alex yang meninggalkan Totsuki Academy.

To Be Continue

Haiiiii minna-san saya kembali lagi, kali ini saya membuat fic yang berjudul God Mouth And God Tongue. Semoga suka dan luangkan waktu kalian sekedar memeriksa dan memberikan komentar nya.

NEXT OR NO

Biodata

Nama: Alexander

Umur: 15

Penampilan: berambut pirang emo dan bergradasi hitam dengan mata yang berwarna biru langit, Selalu memakai handband hitam di pergelangan kiri nya, dia juga memakai Sarung tangan di tangan kanan nya, pakaian khas Totsuki Academy dilapisi jaket berhoodie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Shun Saeki

Romance dan Friendship

Rate: T-M

Pairing: Alexander(Oc) dan Erina Nakiri

Warning: Gaje, alur gak jelas, Canon, Miss, Typo DLL

Summary: Dia biasa dipanggil Si Mulut Dewa kembali ke Totsuki Academy setelah pergi selama 2 tahun. Tak banyak yang diketahui tentangnya, hanya Erina Nakiri yang mengetahui betul siapa dia dan kini dia kembali untuk membuat kejutan di Totsuki Academy.

Chapter 2

Malam hari di kediaman Nakiri, lebih tepatnya ruangan kerja Erina tampak dari raut wajah nya dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Erina-sama jadwalnya anda besok yaitu hanya menghadiri penyambutan siswa baru saja"ucap Hisako sambil melihat kembali kertas yang dipegang olehnya.

"Apakah kau sudah menyampaikan pesanku tadi ?"tanya Erina yang mengalihkan wajahnya dari laptop.

"Sudah Erina-sama, dan mereka akan jamin itu"balas Hisako.

"Syukurlah, baiklah Hisako, cukup untuk hari ini. Kau bisa beristirahat"ucap Erina dan kembali dengan laptopnya.

"Dan jika aku perlu kau nanti, akan aku pencet tombol ini"tambahnya yang menunjuk tombol merah di meja nya.

"Terimakasih Erina-sama, anda juga harus beristirahat juga"ucap nya membungkukkan diri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Erina kembali lagi ke laptop, tampak dia sedang mencari info terbaru tentang orang yang disukai nya itu. Tapi dari kabar terbaru yang dia dapatkan bahwa kini Alex masih berada di suatu negara di bagian timur.

'Mana mungkin yang aku lihat itu Alex, karena dia masih sibuk disana'batin Erina dan dia mengeluarkan smartphone nya.

"Halo pak Gallio, apakah Alex sudah kembali ?"tanya Erina.

(Selamat malam Erina-sama, kami belum menerima kabar dari chef Alex bahwa dia akan kembali, ada apa Erina-sama ?)

"Tak ada apa-apa, terimakasih infonya"ucap Erina.

Dan sambung telepon pun dimatikan.

Erina segera beranjak dari ruang menuju ruangan kakeknya.

Senzaemon's Room

Tok tok tok tok

"Masuk"terdengar suara balasan dari dalam, Erina memasuki ruangan dan melihat kakek nya sedang berkutat dengan komputer nya.

"Ada apa Erina ?"ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa kakek mendapat kabar tentang Alex"tanya Erina yang sudah duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Tidak ada dan jika dia kembali bukan nya kamu yang akan tahu duluan, bukan begitu kan Erina"ucap Senzaemon yang mengalihkan pandangan nya dari komputer dan melihat kearah cucu nya.

"Kakek benar tapi tadi di sekolah aku melihat nya sedang mengobrol dan aku merasakan dia ada berada di sekitar Totsuki Academy"ucap Erina yang telah berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kaca jendela.

"Kau tak perlu takut, aku percaya dia akan kembali lagi ke Totsuki Academy"ucap Senzemon yang berdiri dari bangku nya dan berjalan ke samping cucu nya.

"Aku begitu merindukan nya kek, kapan dia akan kembali ?"ucap Erina yang menundukkan kepala nya.

"Tenang saja Erina, kakek percaya padanya"ucapnya sambil mengelus pelan bahu Erina untuk menenangkan nya.

"Kakek benar, baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Kakek jangan lupa istirahat"ucap Erina yang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kami juga harus langsung istirahat juga Erina"balas Senzaemon.

Erina hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan dan telah keluar dari ruangan.

"Kalian memang saling menyukai yah"ucap Senzaemon menatap ke luar melihat indahnya malam.

Di dalam kamar Erina

"Apakah aku telepon saja yah ?"ucapnya yang mengeluarkan hp nya dan menghubungi nya.

Tut tut tut

Sambungan telepon pun akhirnya tersambung.

"Halo Alex-kun apakah kau sudah tidur ?"ucap Erina.

(Belum. Ada apa Erina ?, tumben kau menelpon ku)

"Ti-tidak ada, aku hanya kangen saja. Kapan kau kembali ?"balasnya.

(Aku juga tidak tahu, ternyata masakan timur itu menarik sekali)

(Bagaimana sekolahmu ?)

"Semuanya lancar dan aku juga mau bicara denganmu. Apakah kau keberatan ?"tanya nya.

(Tidak, aku akan mendengarkanmu)

Mereka mulai membicarakan segala hal, mulai dari kejadian di sekolah tadi sampai cerita Alex yang berkeliling di seluruh negara timur di dunia, mencicipi makanan disana dan tak terasa hampir 1 jam mereka mengobrol.

(Sepertinya Yukihira Soma akan menjadi saingan mu ya)

"Mana mungkin, tak akan kubiarkan dia menjadi yang no 1 di Totsuki, bukan nya kamu ingin menjadi yang no 1 di Totsuki"balas Erina yang sedang tidur tengkurap sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Alex.

(Hahaha kau benar juga dan aku tak sabar bertemu dengan yang nama nya Yukihira Soma .Bagaimana kabar Alice, apa dia sehat ?)

"Mou Alex-kun jangan kau sebut nama dia jika kita sedang berbicara"ucap Erina.

(Hahahaha sepertinya kalian masih menjadi saingan ya)

"Tentu saja dan akan selalu begitu"balasnya.

"Aku menunggu mu Alex-kun, selalu"ucapnya pelan.

(Apa tadi kau berucap Erina ?)

"Ehhhhh tidak ada, Oyasumi Alex-kun"balasnya.

(Oyasumi Hime, mimpi indah)

Dan sambungan telepon terputus, Erina hanya bisa memandangi hp nya saja dan tanpa dia sadari ada sedikit air mata di matanya.

"Aku begitu merindukan mu, kapan kau kembali ?"ucap pelan Erina sambil melihat sebuah fotonya dengan Alex dulu dan perlahan dia tertidur jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Sementara di suatu tempat

"Aku juga merindukan mu Hime, besok kita akan bertemu"ucap Alex yang menghisap rokoknya dan mengeluarkan asap kemudian dia meminum Beer kaleng di tangan kirinya.

'Yukihira Soma kau merupakan berlian kasar Totsuki Academy'batin Alex.

Keesokan harinya

"Wah rame yah"ucap salah satu anak berambut putih.

"Osu"balas pria yang berambut hitam sambil memainkan dua bola di tangan nya.

"Ayo kita kesana, acara nya sudah mau mulai Ryo-kun"ucap nya.

"Osu"balasnya

Banyak yang sudah berbaris rapi di lapangan, termasuk Soma yang mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari semua siswa disana karena mereka mendengar rumor yang terjadi kemaren.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja acara penyambutan ini, kita panggilkan perwakilan dari siswi kelas 1, Erina Nakiri"ucap sang pembawa acara.

Naiklah Erina ke pangung dengan anggun nya dan membuat semua siswa meneriaki namanya.

"Andaikan aku bisa berkencan dengan nya walaupun hanya sekali. Aku akan mati bahagia"ucap salah satu siswa.

"Jaga ucapan mu, kalau dia mendengar kau akan habis"balas teman nya.

Erina hanya mengabaikan keributan yang berada di lapangan, setelah penyerahan medali dia segera turun kembali dan menghampiri asisten nya. Tapi ketika ingin menyapa asisten nya, mata nya tak sengaja melihat Alex yang sedang berdiri dekat pohon. Dengan segera Erina menuju pohon, Hisako yang melihat nyonya mudanya berlari, menyusul kesana.

'Apa aku salah lihat ya ?'batin Erina tapi lamunan nya buyar ketika dia mendapatkan tepukan di bahunya.

"Erina-sama, apa kau baik-baik saja ?"ucap Hisako.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, ayo kita kembali"ucap Erina yang menarik tangan Hisako menjauhi pohon.

Di balik pohon

"Ahhhhh hampir saja"ucap Alex yang melepaskan tudung jaketnya dan melihat ke panggung, melihat Soma yang memberikan pidatonya.

Di panggung

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan Totsuki ini hanya menjadi batu sandunganku saja karena aku akan menjadi koki no 1 di Jepang"ucapnya dan seketika itu pula dia mendapatkan hinaan dari semua siswa dan melemparinya dengan botol bekas.

"Har-Harap tenang semuanya, kita masih memilki satu kata sambutan lagi. Harap tenang semuanya"ucap pembawa acara.

"Baiklah kita sambut salah satu perwakilan siswa terbaik Totsuki Academy, kita panggilkan Alexander"ucap pembawa acara dan semua siswa ada yang memasang wajah kaget, penasaran dan muka binggung tapi berbeda dengan Erina yang kaget mendengar nama Alex dipanggil ke panggung.

Kini mereka semua melihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan menuju panggung dengan pakaian khas Totsuki Academy dilapisi jaket menaiki panggung. Dia langsung membuka tudung jaket dan terlihat lah wajah blasteran Jepang Inggris, dengan rambut pirangnya dan mata biru sebiru samudra dan membuat semua siswi terpana termasuk salah satu siswi berambut putih yang didampingi pengawalnya.

'Ternyata kau kembali Alexander-kun'batin nya.

'Dan kau makin tampan dan kau akan menjadi milik ku. Tak akan kubiarkan Erina baka merebutmu'batin nya dan memasang senyum menyeringai.

"Ojou-sama, apa kau sakit ?"ucap ajudan nya yang melihat senyum menyeringai sang nona muda.

"Tidak ada Ryo-kun"balasnya.

Jika para siswi memasang wajah memuja lain lagi dengan siswa laki-laki, mereka memasang muka masam dan menghujatnya.

Di panggung

"Terimakasih Urara-chan"ucap Alex sambil mencium cepat pipinya dan langsung saja mendapatkan teriakan histeris dari para siswi. Sementara Erina hanya bisa meremukan kertas di tangan nya karena kesal dengan prilaku Alex.

Sementara siswi yang berambut berambut putih, memasang wajah cemberut.

Di panggung

"Nama saya Alexander, saya siswa kelas 1 sama seperti kalian. Terimakasih telah memberikan kesempatan ini, dan saya hanya bisa mengatakan 1 hal pada kalian yang telah sukses memasuki Totsuki Academy "Semoga kalian dapat bertahan hingga tamat nanti".sekian dari saya"ucap Alex dan menuruni tangga tak lupa menyapa Soma.

"Ada apa hubungan dia dengan Alex-sama ?"ucap salah satu siswa.

"Emang siapa Alexander itu"ucap siswa lain nya.

"Kau seharusnya banyak baca Ibusaki"ucap siswa yang berkaca mata yang bernama Marui.

"Dia merupakan siswa terbaik Totsuki Academy, kudengar dari gosip beredar dia meninggalkan Totsuki ketika masih kelas 1 smp untuk berkeliling dunia terutama masakan timur dan yang mengejutkan kan lagi, hanya dia yang mampu menyaingi Erina-sama bahkan Alex berada di atasnya"jelas Marui.

"Dan yang kudengar Erina-sama menyukai Alex-sama"ucap Ryoko.

"Hahhhh beneran nih, ini kabar mengejutkan. Ayo kita sebaiknya kembali ke kelas"ucap Yoshino.

"Dan dimana Megumi-chan ?"tambahnya. Mereka yang kehilangan teman nya segera mencari keberadaan nya.

Sementara di sisi Alex

"Membosankan"ucap Alex yang berjalan mengelilingi taman tapi tiba-tiba saja orang yang menariknya kepohon dan menghimpit badan nya.

"Hey tampan, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku kalau kau akan pulang kan aku bisa menjemputmu ?"ucapnya.

"Cukup Alice, aku tidak mau orang salah sangka"ucap Alex menunujuk semua orang yang melihat kearah mereka.

"Biarkan saja supaya mereka tahu kau adalah milikku"ucap Alice.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukan mu sayang"ucap Alice yang mendekatkan kepalanya menuju bibirnya.

"Kukira kau sudah kejauhan Alice dan lepaskan Alex"ucap Erina yang datang bersama Hisako.

"Kau menganggu kami Erina"ucap Alice yang memeluk leher Alex.

"Kataku lepaskan"ucap Erina yang melepaskan pelukan Alice di leher Alex.

"Mou dasar mengganggu, nanti kita mengobrol lagi ya tampan"ucap Alice dan mencium pipi alex dan pergi bersama pengawalnya.

"Dia ternyata belum berubah"ucap Alex.

Tapi ketika dia ingin pergi tangan nya ditahan oleh Erina.

Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Alex, Erina mencium nya di bibir. Alex langsung memberikan aba-aba kepada Hisako untuk memberikan waktu untuk mereka, Hisako pamit undur diri.

Mereka masih berciuman, setelah 5 menit mereka melepas ciuman tersebut.

"Dasar baka kenapa kau tak bilang waktu itu kau akan pergi dari Totsuki ?"ucap Erina dengan sedikit terisak, Alex segera membawanya dalam pelukan dan Erina segera membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Maaf Hime, kecintaan ku pada makanan lah yang membuatku meninggalkanmu dan aku janji akan tetap disini. Janji seorang chef'ucap Alex yang menunjukan tanda piece dan membuat Erina tertawa pelan.

"Cepat hapus air matamu, nanti kalau ada yang melihat reputasimu akan rusak"ucap Alex sambil terkiki pelan.

"Dasar baka"ucap Erina sambil menghapus air mata nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku masuk dahulu"ucap Alex yang melepaskan pelukan nya tapi Erina menahan nya.

"Nanti jam 7, temui aku di rumah TITIK"ucapnya dan bergegas menjauh tanpa berpamitan.

'Hehehehe dasar'batin nya.

"Tentu Erina Hime"teriak Alex, Erina hanya memalingan mukanya saja dan terus berjalan.

'Sebaiknya aku segera ke kelas'batin Alex.

Di dalam kelas

"Selamat pagi anak-anak'ucap seorang guru yang memasuki kelas.

"Pagi sensei"ucap mereka semua dengan tergagap.

"Kenapa kau takut Tadokoro-san, memang siapa dia ?"tanya Soma.

"Rolland Chapelle-sensei, dia kenal chef yang tidak pernah tersenyum dan banyak sekali siswa yang mendapatkan nilai E di kelas nya. Dan kenapa harus Chapelle sensei yang memasuki kelas ini ?"ucap Megumi yang terduduk di lantai.

"Hari ini kalian akan memasak Bouef Bourguignon, jika kalian tidakmendapatkan nilai A maka otomatis kalian akan mendapatkan nilai E. Untuk kali ini saya akan tulisakan resepnya. Kalian memiliki waktu 2 jam untuk memasak nya dan gunakan waktu kalian sebaik mungkin"ucap Chapelle.

Semua siswa sudah mulai memasak. Setelah 1 jam lebih memasak beberapa siswa telah menyajikan makanan mereka, ada yang mendapat nilai A dan ada juga nilai E, tapi masalah datang ketika masakan Megumi dimasukkan seseuatu oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Tapi perhatian semua yang ada dikelas terpaku kepada Alex yang baru saja masuk.

"Maaf chapelle-sensei, aku terlambat"ucap Alex yang sudah memakai baju memasaknya dan tangan baju nya digulung sampai siku.

"Kau memang belum berubah nak"ucap Chapelle.

"Segeralah memasak waktu mu hanya 30 menit lagi, jika kau tak dapat nilai A maka kau akan dikeluarkan dari sini walaupun aku bisa meloloskan mu dengan mudah tapi itu bukanlah wewenang ku"tambahnya.

"Baiklah kita mulai"ucapnya.

Alex pun menyiapkan bahan yang dia perlukan dan mulai memasak, tapi dia melihat Soma bersama seorang gadis membawa makanan nya. Dan dia hanya bisa memasang wajah tersenyum menyeringai karena setelah sekian lama dia bisa melihat sensei yang menyeramkan itu bisa tersenyum lagi.

'Menarik'batin nya.

Tak lama kemudian makanan nya siap dan dia menghidangkan nya di depan Chapelle sensei dan mulai mencicipi nya.

"Kau memakai anggur hitam kan Alex"ucap Chapelle.

"Tentu, anggur hitam berfungsi sebagai pemecah protein lebih cepat dari madu dan nanas dan juga anggur hitam disini sebagai penambah cita rasa dari dagingnya itu sendiri"ucap Alex.

"Kau memang ahli nya"ucap Chapelle lagi memakan hidangan nya sampai piring itu bersih tanpa makanan.

"Mana mungkin dia bisa membuat Chapelle sensei menghabiskan semua makanan itu"ucap salah satu siswa.

Merasa tidak ada kepentingan lagi, Alex segera berjalan menuju Soma dan teman nya.

"Kerja bagus Soma dan hmmm-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena Megumi berucap.

"Megumi, Tadokoro Megumi. Salam kenal Alex-san"ucap Megumi.

"Panggil saja Alex"ucap Alex.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa di kelas selanjutnya, dan yang mendapatkan nilai E, saya ucapkan selamat tinggal"ucap Chapelle sensei dan meninggalkan ruangan. Banyak murid yang frustasi karena mendapatkan nilai E dan juga ada yang senang karena mendapatkan nilai A dalam kelas ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sekelas dengan siswa terbaik Totsuki"ucap Megumi.

"Jangan memujiku Megumi, masih ada yang lebih baik di luar sana"ucap Alex.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk hari besok"ucap Soma.

"Kau benar Soma-kun tapi aku takut untuk menjalani nya"ucap Megumi yang duduk dilantai.

"Jangan takut megumi, jika kau seperti ini maka kau akan menjadi batu asahan saja. Terus lah berlatih dan tunjukkan kemampuanmu"ucap Alex yang menyemangati teman nya.

"Terimakasih Alex-san"'ucap Megumi.

"Owh ya aku permisi duluan, aku ada keperluan"ucap Alex.

"Dan sampai jumpa di kelas selanjutnya"tambahnya.

"Sampai nanti Alex"ucap Soma.

"Sampai nanti Alex-kun"ucap Megumi dan mereka terpisah di lorong kelas.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali"ucap Alex dan melihat teman-teman nya yang telah menghilang.

Tapi Alex dikagetkan dengan tarikan seseorang yang membawa nya ke sebuah ruangan.

"Mau kemana Alex-kun ?"ucap Alice yang memakai baju chef nya.

"Berhenti main-main Alice, apa keperluanmu ?"ucap Alex dengan muka cuek.

"Aku memasakkan mu sesuatu, coba lah"ucapnya mengeluarkan sebuah piring dari dalam kulkas.

"Nanti saja, aku sedang terburu-buru"ucap Alex yang teringat janjinya dengan Erina.

"Coba saja Alex-sama, Ojou tidak akan berhenti sampai tujuan nya terlaksanakan"ucap Ryo.

"Mou Ryo-kun jangan bilang sembarangan pada Alex"ucap Alice yang memukul mukul ajudan nya itu.

"Nama mu Ryo Kurokiba kan"ucap Alex yang mengambil sendok dan duduk di depan meja sajian.

"Osu"balasnya.

Alex mengambil sedikit saus pada piring dan mencicipinya.

"Ini saus Teriyaki yang kau beku kan, aku benarkan Alice"ucap Alex.

"Tepat sekali, aku tahu kalau kau sangat suka makanan oriental apalagi masakan yang menggunakan saus teriyaki, jadi aku menggabungkan nya dengan daging ayam fillet yang sudah di fry kering. Bagaimana rasanya Alex-kun"ucap Alice.

"Walaupun kering tapi ini terlihat Jussy dan walaupun saus nya beku tapi sausnya bakalan meleleh karena suhu ruangan. Ini benar-benar keahlian mu kan Alice, si putri dingin"ucap Alex yang memakan makanan nya lagi.

"Mou jangan memanggil ku putri dingin, aku ramahkan Ryo-kun"tanya nya pada sang ajudan.

"Osu"balas Ryo.

"Dan Erina lah yang cocok dengan panggilanmu itu"ucap Alice yang duduk dipangkuan nya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir Alice, aku agak risih"ucap Alex dan mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Mou jangan begitu aku hanya kangen dengan mu saja"ucapnya.

"Kumohon menyingkirlah, aku akan penuhi keinginan mu asalkan kau menyingkir"ucap Alex yang keceplosan.

"Itu yang ingin aku dengarkan dari mulutmu"ucap Alice yang mengelus pipi Alex yang tirus.

"Aku minta alamat apartemen mu"ucap Alice yang tegak dari pangkuan nya.

"Mau apa kau kesana ?"tanya Alex yang berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil Beer dingin.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, dan sejak kapan kau mulai minum ?"ucap Alice dengan muka kaget.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, sejak kapan kau minum ini ?"ucap Alex yang menunjuk kaleng beer.

"Itu bukan punya ku, itu punya Ryo-kun, benarkan Ryo-kun"tanya Alice.

"Osu"balas Ryo dengan muka malas nya.

"Ini alamat ku, jadi aku boleh pergi kan"ucap Alex yang meletakan secarik kertas pada tangan Alice.

"Fufufu aku tak sabar untuk kesana"ucap nya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Dan aku tak sabar melihat apa yang ingin kau perbuat"ucap Alex yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Alice dan seketika itupula semburat merah tampak di wajah cantiknya.

'Apa Alex-kun akan mencium ku ?'batin Alice.

"Sampai jumpa Alice, Ryo"ucap Alex yang menjauhkan kepalanya lagi dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Mou Alex-kun baka"ucap Alice dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sampai nanti Alex-sama"balasa Ryo dengan muka malas.

Di sisi lain

"Wah seberapa luas sih sekolah ini"ucap Soma yang berjalan mencari asrama yang akan dia tempati.

Sekitar 30 menit berjalan akhirnya dia menemukan asrama nya. Pada awalnya dia kaget dengan kondisi nya. Soma memutuskan untuk memasuki tempat tapi dia disambut dengan banyaknya binatang, adanya asap dan tiba-tiba saja keluarlah sosok wanita tua.

"Owh rupanya ada penghuni baru"ucapnya.

"Bahan apa yang kau bawa ?"tambahnya.

"Bahan apa ?, aku bahkan aku tidak dikasih tahu tentang itu"ucap Soma dengn suara tinggi.

"Jika kau ingin masuk kesini, masaklah sesuatu dan buat aku tertarik. Jika tidak maka keluarlah dari sini"ucapnya.

"Dan kami tidak memilki bahan, yang tersisa hanyalah bahan sisa masak makan malam"tambahnya.

"Apa kau mengatakan bahan sisa ?, bisakah aku memilki. Aku akan membuatkan makanan dari bahan sisa tersebut"ucap Soma percaya diri.

Disisi Alex

"Besarnya"ucap Alex yang meliaht kediaman Erina.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan"ucap salah satu pelayan.

"Apakah Erina sudah pulang ?"tanya Alex.

"Erina sama belum pulang, apakah anda ada keperluan ?"ucap sang pelayan.

"Aku ingin berjumpa dengan nya"ucap Alex yang mengeluarkan rokok dari saku nya.

"Silahkan tunggu di dalam tuan"ucap nya dan menuntun nya kedalam tapi mereka dihadang oleh seseorang.

"Fumiko siapa yang kau bawa ini ?, jangan kau bawa sembarang orang"ucapnya menatap Alex sinis.

"Tapi dia ingin bertemu Erina-sama"ucap Fumiko.

"Pasti hanya penggemar saja, lebih baik kau bawa dia keluar sebelum Senzaemon-sama memarahi kita"ucapnya.

"Baiklah. Maaf sebaiknya anda duduk di luar saja ak-"ucapnya terpotong karena Alex yang menyela nya.

"Tak apa, aku tunggu di luar saja"ucap Alex yang berjalan menuju pintu dan dua pelayan itu segera kembali ke pekerjaan mereka.

"Hahhhh pasti mereka pelayan baru"ucap Alex yang duduk di teras rumah.

Tapi tak lama kemudian dia melihat sebuah mobil limosin memasuki rumah dan terpakir di depan nya. Sang sopir langsung keluar, dan Erina keluar dari sana. Tetapi dia kaget melihat Alex yang duduk disana dan sang sopir juga kaget melihat Alex yang duduk disana.

"Kenapa kau duduk diluar Alex-kun, kau kan bisa masuk"ucap Erina yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Katanya aku harus tunggu diluar sampai kau kembali"ucap Alex yang menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya dan membuang abu rokok di lantai.

"Ayo masuk, dan Yamad panggil pelayan tersebut"ucap Erina dengan muka marah menyuruh sang sopir sekaligus kepala pelayan tersebut dan juga membawa Alex ke ruangan nya diikuti oleh Hisako disampingnya.

Di dalam ruangan Erina

"Ada apa nona memanggil kami"ucap dua pelayan tersebut.

"Kalian berani sekali menyuruh dia menunggu di luar"ucap Erina menunjuk Alex yang sedang duduk.

"Kami hanya mencegah tamu yang tidak jelas itu masuk nona"ucap pelayan pria.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu, kalian tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah Alexander"ucap Erina murka.

Dua pelayan tersebut memasang wajah kaget dan hanya bisa menundukan diri.

"Kami minta maaf nona, andaikan saja Fumiko mengatakan nama nya mungkin saja hal ini tidak akan terjadi"ucap pelayan pria.

"Bukan nya kamu yang salah"ucap Fumiko dan terjadilah argumen diantara mereka, Erina yang sudah muak, menghentikan pertengkaran tersebut.

"Cukup aku tidak mau tahu, mulai detik ini kalian saya pecat"ucap Erina dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Kami mohon nona, jangan pecat kami"ucap Fumiko yang telah memegang kaki Erina.

"Kalau saya dipecat, saya tidak bisa menghidupi keluarga saya lagi. Tolong ampuni kami nona"ucap pelayan pria.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, silahkan kemasi pakaian ka-"ucapan Erina terpotong karena Alex yang menepuk bahunya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja kejadian tadi"ucap Alex.

"Tapi Alex-kun, mereka sudah merendahkan martabatmu. Kalau kakek mendengar ini. Maka mereka akan habis"ucap Erina dan dua pelayan itu hanya keringat dingin mendengar nama tuan besar mereka.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa"balas Alex.

"Tapi-"ucapan Erina terpotong karena Alex yang meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dan mengarahkan pandangan nya ke dua pelayan tadi dan menyuruh mereka pergi. Mereka hanya mengucapkan terimakasih dan keluar dari sana.

'Alex-sama baik sekali. Sudah ganteng, baik jago masak lagi'batin Hisako yang masih terpesona.

"Hisako-sama anda sakit"ucap kepala pelayan.

"Tid-Tidak ada, tolong siapkan makan malam. Itu yang Erina-sama perintahkan tadi"ucap Hisako.

"Baik"ucapnya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Time Skip

Setelah makan malam selesai, Alex memutuskan untuk pamit.

"Kau kan bisa menginap disini Alex-kun"ucap Erina.

"Maaf ya mungkin lain kali, aku ingin mengunjungi tempat selanjutnya tapi jangan khawatir kita akan bertemu lagi kok"ucap Alex yang mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok"ucap Erina sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah lama"ucap Alex yang menyalahkan korek tapi langsung saja Erina mengambil rokok tersebut dan menginjaknya.

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau merokok Alex"ucap Erina dengan nada mengancam.

"Terserah anda Oujo-sama"ucap Alex dengan nada menyindir.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu Erina, Hisako"ucap Alex yang melambaikan tangan nya kemudian pergi.

"Hati-hati/hati-hati Alex-sama"ucap Erina dan Hisako.

Time skip

"Tempat ini tidak berubah ya"ucap Alex memandang asrama polar dan memasukinya tapi baru saja sebentar berkeliling, dia mendengar suara seseorang di lantai 2.

"Kau kembali bocah"ucapnya.

"Aku pulang Fumio Obaa-san'ucap Alex sedikit tersenyum.

To Be Continue

Saya cukup sedih karena belum ada yang memberikan komentar untuk chapter 1 pertama, mungkin banyak reader semua yang tidak tahu anime Shokugeki no Soma. Ini kelanjutan nya semoga suka dan ditunggu the first komentar dari reader semuanya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Shun Saeki

Romance dan Friendship

Rate: T-M

Pairing: Alexander(Oc) dan Erina Nakiri

Warning: Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Bahasa tidak baku, Canon, Miss, Typo DLL

Summary: Dia biasa dipanggil Si Mulut Dewa kembali ke Totsuki Academy setelah pergi selama 2 tahun. Tak banyak yang diketahui tentangnya, hanya Erina Nakiri yang mengetahui betul siapa dia dan kini dia kembali untuk membuat kejutan di Totsuki Academy.

Chapter 3

"Tak banyak yang berubah ya"ucap Alex yang melihat ke teras, taman serta dapur asrama.

"Bagaimana sebagai ucapan selamat datang kau membuatkan ku sebuah hidangan ?"ucap Fumio.

"Tak masalah"balas Alex yang segera menuju dapur.

Sementara di salah satu kamar

"Wah makanan mu memang yang terbaik senpai"ucap Yoshino.

"Be-Benar ini enak sekali"ucap Megumi menimpali.

"Senpai harus sering-sering masak kalau begitu"ucap Yoshino lagi.

"Terimakasih atas pujian nya"ucap Isshiki dengan muka tersenyum.

"Owh ya aku ingin tanya, apa sih 10 elit itu ?"tanya Soma.

"10 elit merupakan orang-orang terpilih yang sudah diakui keahlian memasaknya. Menjadi 10 elit memilki keuntungan karena kita bisa membuat keputusan dan wewenang yang akan disetujui oleh seluruh sekolah. 10 elit berada diatas yang lain nya dan di pilih langsung oleh kepala sekolah. Saking berkuasa nya bahkan para guru tidak berani melawan keputusan dari 10 elit ini"jelas Isshiki.

"Jadi Erina Nakiri termasuk kesana"ucap Soma.

"Dan aku mendengar juga 1 kursi yang lebih tinggi dari 10 elit yaitu kursi 0"ucap Marui.

"Kursi ke 0 diisi oleh orang kepercayaan dari kepala sekolah, dan menjadi tangan kanan nya"jelas Isshiki.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa pemegang kursi 0 ?"ucap Yoshino.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kalian akan berjumpa dengan nya"ucap Isshiki dan membuat semuanya binggung.

Sementara di dapur

"Kau sedang sakit"ucap Fumio melihat sebuah piring berisi telur dadar dan sebuah sup miso terhidang didepan nya.

"Biarkan makanan ini yang berbicara"ucap Alex meletakkan sumpit di depan nya.

Fumio pun mengambil sedikit telur dadar itu, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa perasaan lain dalam dirinya.

'Badan ku serasa tertekan padat'batin Fumio dan dia mengambil lagi telur dadar tersebut.

"Kau harus memakan nya dengan sup miso itu"ucap Alex dan tak tahu kenapa Fumio baru pertama kali ini makanan rumahan membuat nya terkesan.

"Bagiamana rasanya ?"ucap Alex yang mengeluarkan rokok di sakunya dan menyalahkan nya.

"Baru kali ini aku merasakan telur dadar yang padat, apa yang kau tambahkan ke adonan telurnya ?"ucap Fumio.

"1 sendok tepung terigu dan 1 tetes cuka apel. Itulah membuat tepung terigu tersebut tidak mengumpal"jelas Alex.

"Begitu rupanya, sepertinya kemampuan tidak berubah ya"ucap Fumio melanjutkan makan.

"Mereka ada di kamar 206, mereka sedang membuat acara dan kebetulan Isshiki yang memasak"ucap Fumio tanpa melihat kearah Alex.

"Terimakasih obaba"ucapnya dan meninggalkan tempat.

Di kamar 206

Semua sudah teler karena kelelahan, kekenyangan yang tersisa hanya Isshiki dan soma saja.

"Perkataan mu di penyambutan, menarik sekali Yukihira Soma"ucap Isshik menarik perhatian Soma.

"Mendengar kau berucap akan menjadi yang no 1 di Totsuki itu cukup membuatku senang karena akan ada saingan lagi. Dan aku akan perkenalkan lagi diriku lagi, nama saya Satoshi Isshiki, pemegang kursi 7 di 10 elit"ucap Isshiki dan membuat Soma bungkam.

"Yare yare kau sok keren Isshiki-senpai"ucap Alex yang baru saja datang menyandarkan diri di pintu tak lupa mengeluarkan rokok nya.

"Menjadi salah satu bagian 10 elit bukan segampang apa yang diucapkan, kau harus merelakan nyawamu, memang terkesan kejam tapi itu caranya di Totsuki"ucap Alex yang duduk disamping Isshiki.

"Alex apa kau mengenal semua anggota 10 elit ?. kamu kan murid terbaik Totsuki"ucap Soma.

"Tentu saja, yang harus kau tahu Erina Nakiri menjadi salah satu di dalam 10 Elit sisanya berasal dari angkatan 90 dan 91"ucap Alex.

"Baiklah tunjukkan lah makananmu padaku"ucap Isshiki dan Soma langsung memasak hidangan nya.

Sementara di suatu tempat

"Besok aku akan membuat kejutan buat Alex-kun"ucap Alice di depan meja rias.

'Dan akan kubuat dia tidak berkutik dan tak bisa berucap dengan masakanku'batin nya tersenyum.

Sementara di kediaman Nakiri.

"Hisako aku minta kau bangunkan aku lebih awal karena ada yang harus kerjakan"ucap Erina yang sedang melihat sebuah file.

"Baik Erina-sama"ucapnya dan mencatat di notebook nya.

'Aku akan ke Apartemen nya Alex dan membawakann nya sarapan'batin Erina dan sedikit memasang wajah tersenyum diwajahnya.

Di Asrama Polar

"Jadi bagaimana senpai ?'ucap Soma.

Terjadi keheningan sejenak

"Kau membuat masa muda ku kembali berkobar"ucap Isshiki yang innocent.

"Hah"ucap Alex.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bertekad merebut no 1 di sini ?"ucap Alex.

"Aku hanya ingin bisa diakui oleh ayahku dan menjadi koki utama di Yukihira, jika aku menang maka kursi 7 akan menjadi milikku tapi ini malah imbang"ucap Soma dan Isshika yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalian sebaiknya istirahat"ucap Isshiki yang mulai membereskan tempat.

"Dan Soma jika kau kesulitan jangan ragu untuk bertanya padaku"ucap Isshiki dan mendapatkan anggukan darinya, semua orang kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Di balkon

"Kau sangat licik Isshiki senpai, kau bermain aman dengan masakanmu itu kan. Bahkan semua keahlian mu tak ada di dalam masakanmu itu"ucap Alex yang menyandarkan badan nya di tiang balkon.

"Apa maksudmu Alex-kun ?, aku berusaha keras dan mengeluarkan semua kemampuan ku"ucap isshiki tersenyum.

"Aku mencicipi makanan u dan itu jauh dari kualitasmu"ucap Alex dan Isshiki hanya menyeringai.

"Aku menantikan pertandingan yang dulu senpai, selamat malam"tambah Alex tersenyum menyeringai dan meninggalkan tempat.

"Apa kau ingin melawan Yukihira Soma, pemegang kursi 0"ucap Isshiki dan membuat Alex berhenti sejenak.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat ingin melawan nya"balas Alex dan keluar dari balkon menuju kamar nya di 123. Dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka, Ibusaki mendengar semua percakapan mereka dan membuat dia cukup kaget karena mengetahui Alex pemegang kursi 0 sekaligus tangan kanan nya Senzaemon Nakiri.

Di kamar Alex

"Ahhhh kamar ini tidak ada yang berubah"ucap Alex yang membaringkan badan nya dikasur dan menjadikan tangan nya sebagai bantal.

Drrrt drrt drrrt

"Siapa yang telpon ?"ucapnya mengeluarkan smartphone dan ternyata Erina dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo sayang ada apa ?"ucap Alex dengan gombal.

(Jangan memanggil ku sayang, kau bukan lah pacarku)

"Hmmmm ada apa ?"ucap Alex dengan suara tegas.

Sementara di kediaman Nakiri lebih tepatnya ruangan Erina

'Apa aku salah bicara ya dan kenap nada suara Alex berubah ?'batin Erina.

Di kamar Alex

"Ada apa Erina menelponku ?"ucap Alex.

"Apa kau ada waktu siang nanti, aku ingin mengundang mu ke ac-"ucapan Erina terpotong karena Alex yang berucap.

"Kau menantang ketua kelompok penelitian Chanko dan menjadikan tempat tersebut sebagai hadiahnya"ucap Alex.

(kau tahu dari mana)

"Semua tertulis jelas di blok sekolah"balasnya.

(Maukah kau datang besok untuk melihatku)

"Tentu saja, sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu memasak, apa kemampuan mu meningkat atau menurun hehehe"ucap Alex sedikit terkekeh.

(Mou tentu saja meningkat, dan aku akan membuatmu terkesan)

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu"balasanya.

(Kalau begitu, sampai besok Alex-kun. Selamat malam)

"Malam, mimpi indah"balasnya dan sambungan telepon tertutup. Karena hari yang semakin larut Alex memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan pagi

Para penghuni asrama Polar satu persatu mulai terbangun dan menuju meja makan tapi mereka terkejut melihat Soma yang tiba-tiba berucap.

"Isshiki senpai aku menantang mu bertarung, siapa menang yang akan mendapatkan posisi 7 Elit ?"ucap Soma yang percaya dirinya.

Sementara mereka hanya melewati nya dan menghiraukan nya.

"Maaf Soma-kun kau tak bisa menantangku"ucap Isshiki tersenyum.

"Kenapa, padahal aku telah bangun pagi sekali ?"ucap Soma.

"Seharusnya aku menjelaskan nya padamu, tentang tradisi di Totsuki. Jika dua siswa terlibat perselisihan maka sesuai tradisi di Totsuki mereka akan menyelesaikan dengan makanan mereka dan itu dikenal dengang Shokugeki"ucap Isshiki tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo kita berShokugeki"balsa Soma yang telah mengeluarkan pisau nya.

"Tak segampang itu Soma-kun,Shokugeki tersebut itu haruslah legal, untuk membuat Shokugeki menjadi legal maka kau harus memperhatikan 3 hal ini agar pertandingan nya menjadi legal. Pertama ada hakim yang menyaksikan, kedua kau harus memilki juri yang berjumlah ganjil dan yang ketiga kesepakatan diantara peserta"ucap Isshiki.

"Jika taruhan nya, kalau kau menang kau mendapatkan kursi ke 7 dan jika kau kalah kau akan keluar dari sini. Itu tidaklah seimbang"tambahnya.

"Memang kenapa Isshiki senpai"ucap Megumi.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu menjadi salah satu 10 elit adalah hal yang luar biasa. Kedudukanya berada dibawah kepala sekolah"jelas Isshiki.

"Anoo senpai aku ingin tanya, aku mendengar rumor tentang kursi 0. Itu maksudnya apa ?"tanya Megumi.

"Kursi 0 berada dalam jajaran 10 elit tapi tingkatnya berada sedikit diatas lebih tepatnya kursi 0 merupakan tangan kanan dari kepala sekolah yaitu Senzaemon Nakiri"ucap Isshiki.

"Dan Soma-kun jika kau bisa memenuhi 3 syarat tadi maka kau bisa menantang siapa pun termasuk menantang pemegang kursi 0"ucap Isshiki yang melipat tangan nya di bawah dagu.

"Owh ya, siapa yang pemegang kursi ke 0 itu ?"tanya Yoshino.

"Apa dia senior kita ?"tambahnya.

"Kau salah Yoshino-chan, kalian mengenalnya kok dan dia juga tinggal disini"ucap Isshiki.

"Jangan-jangan"ucap Ryoko.

"Benar Ryoko, pemegang kursi ke 0 dalam 10 elit yaitu Alexander"ucap Marui sambil menaikan kaca matanya yang melorot.

Dan mereka semua kaget luar biasa kecuali Isshiki dan Fumio yang baru saja datang sambil membawa makanan dari dapur.

"Owh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Alex-kun ?"ucap Megumi bertanya-tanya.

Di sisi Alex

"Hoaahhhh, ngantuk nya"ucap Alex yang menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa pula aku lupa membawa baju ganti"ucap Alex lagi dan memasuki apartemen nya menuju meja resepsionis.

"Maaf mbak, saya mau minta kunci kamar no 701"ucap Alex.

"Tadi pacar tuan dan pengawalnya mengambilnya, katanya ingin membuat kejutan"ucap resepsionis.

"Pacar, saya belum punya pacar. Bagaimana ciri-ciri mereka ?"tanya Alex.

"Yang perempuan berambut putih dan yang satunya laki-laki berambut hitam sambil memegang dua bola ditangan nya. Mereka berdua memakai seragam Totsuki Academy"ucap respsionis sambil mengingat.

'Pasti Alice dan Ryo'batin Alex.

"Baiklah, terimakasih mbak"ucap Alex dan menuju kamarnya.

Di kamar

"Surprise"ucap Alice yang datang bersama Ryo dan segera memeluk Alex.

"Maaf Alex-sama, aku sudah menahan Oujo untuk tidak kesini"ucap Ryo malas.

"Mou dasar Ryo-kun baka"ucap Alice yang masih memeluknya.

"Tak apa Ryo, itu salah ku juga memberi tahu alamat apartemen ku"ucap Alex yang melepasakan pelukan Alice dan berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengeluarkan dua kaleng Beer dan sekotak jus jeruk.

"Silahkan diminum"ucap Alex dan dia membuka kaleng beer.

"Jadi ada apa kalian kesini ?"ucap Alex yang meletakkan kaleng beer di meja.

"Aku disini i-"ucapan Alice terpotong karena Ryo yang memotong nya.

"Ojou disini ingin membuat Alex-sama kagum dengan makanan nya"ucapnya tanpa merasa wajah bersalah.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal begituan, kau sudah mengagumkan kok Alice"ucap Alex. Alice yang mendengarnya langsung memerah pipi dan muka nya.

"Ojou apa anda sakit, apa perlu saya ambilkan es batu ?"ucap Ryo dan lagi-lagi membuat Alice malu.

"Hahahaha kalau kau butuh es batu, ada banyak di freezer Ryo"balasa Alex yang mengambli handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ngobrol nya, aku mandi dulu"tambahnya.

Alex yang sedang mandi mendengar suara kegaduhan di luar, setelah membilas dan mengeringkan badan nya. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggang nya dan handuk yang tersampir di lehernya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut dipagi hari, ehhhhh ada Erina dan Hisako"ucap Alex yang melihat Hisako dan Ryo yang sedang memisahkan nona muda mereka.

"Begini Alex-sama, Erina-sama dan Alice-sama berebut untuk memasakan anda sarapan pagi"ucap Hisako.

"Karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah akhirnya mereka ribut"ucap Ryo dengan wajah malas.

"Hisako/Ryo seharusnya kau bantu aku"ucap Erina dan Alice serempak.

"Jangan meniuru ucapan ku Alice"ucap Erina.

"Kau yang jangan mengikutiku Erina"ucap Alice dan kegaduhan makin panjang.

"Yare yare, kalian jangan ribut. Bagaimana kalau aku yang akan memasak sarapan untuk kalian ?"ucap Alex dan membuat mereka berempat menatap Alex.

"Kalian akan jadi kritikus nya, aku juga sudah tak lama mendengar kritikan kalian"ucap Alex yang menuju kamarnya untuk berbaju. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah dia yang sudah memakai baju khas Totsuki dan aksesorisnya.

"Baiklah kalian silahkan duduk dan lihatlah pertunjukan nya"ucap Alex yang meletakan kompor dan panci datar di depan mereka, mengeluarkan sayuran seperti kubis, sawi, bayam, kangkung, wortel, mentimu dan toge. Mengeluarkan ayam dan bumbu-bumbu, telur dan tak lupa nasi. Tapi yang menarik perhatian mereka yaitu saus merah yang berada di depan mereka.

Alex sudah memulai memasak dimulai memotong-motong sayuran berbentuk korek api, aksi nya cepat dan tepat membuat semua kaget. Menumis sayuran yang sudah dipotong dengan minyak zaitun adalah hal yang pertama dia lakukan, tercium bau harum tumisan yang menggugah selera makan mereka. Setelah selesai menumis dia menyingkirkan tumisan dan memulai memasak daging.

Dimulai memasak ayam, memotong nya memanjang dan menambahkan bumbu tapi yang membuat mereka terkagum-kagum cara Alex memasak dan sedikit atraksi yang dipertonton kan seperti mengambil botol kecap asin, lada garam, gula dengan menggunakan spatula tipis dan tak lupa menambahkan sidikit mentega agar menambah rasa. Setelah selesai dia juga menyingkirkan dagingnya. Yang terakhir dia membuat telur mata sapi sebagai salah bahan pelengkap.

Setelah bahan pelengkap selesai, dia mulai menata nasi dalam mangkok, menyusun sayuran, memasukan ayam nya dan tak lupa telur mata sapi. Sentuhan terakhir dia meletakan biji wijen diatas hidangan. Tapi ketika mereka ingin mengambil makanan, Alex menahan mereka, dan mengeluarkan alat yang biasa digunakan untuk melelehkan keju dan sedikit membakar biji wijen. Biji wijen yang terbakar mengeluarkan bau yang harum dan menambah nafsu mereka untuk mencicipinya.

Tapi yang membuat mereka kaget, Alex memasukkan sambal merah tadi ke dalam nasi dan mengaduk-aduk nya seperti menhancurkan bentuk makanan.

Alex mengambil piring dan menyajikan ke empat piring tersebut dan sedikit menambahkan cincangan daun mint.

"Masitge Deuseyo"ucap Alex.

"Apa artinya Alex-kun"ucap Erina dan Alice serempak.

"Selamat menikmati"ucap Alex. Mereka mulai memakan makanan tapi Alex melihat Erina yang masih melihati makanan tersebut.

"Ada yang salah"ucap Alex.

"Ini bukan nya makanan yang ada di pinggiran jalan kota Seoul kan"ucap Erina.

"Benar, ada yang salah"ucap Alex.

"Aku tahu, apa perutmu akan sakit dan kau punya masalah dengan makanan pinggir jalan ?"tambahnya.

Mereka bertiga langsung menatap kearah Alex dan Erina.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan buatkanmu makanan yang lain"ucap Alex yang berdiri dari bangku tapi tangan nya ditahan oleh Erina.

"Aku akan makan ini dan sepertinya enak"ucap Erina yang melihat Ryo yang mengambil tambahan disusul oleh Alice sementara Hisako belum mencicipi makanan nya dan melihat kearah nona mudanya.

"Cicipilah, aku yakin kau akan ketagihan"ucap Alex yang mengambil sendok dan menyuapinya.

Setelah Alex menyuapi nya, tak lama kemudian dia mengambil sendok itu dan memakan nya dengan lahap. Tanpa terasa makanan itu habis diluar dugaan.

"Woahhh ini enak sekali"ucap Alice yang mengelap mulutnya.

"Osu"balas Ryo.

"Benar, ini sangat enak"ucap Hisako.

"In-ini enak"ucap Erina yang mengalihkan mukanya karena malu dengan tindakan nya tadi.

"Owh ya Alex-sama, apa nama makanan ini ?"Ucap Hisako yang meminum teh.

"Bibimbab"ucap Alex yang mengambil piring dan membawa nya ke wastafel dan mencuci nya.

"Atau kita biasa bilang ini nasi campur tapi khas dari Korea Selatan"tambahnya.

"Owh ya Alex-kun yang berwarna merah tadi apa ?"tanya Alice.

"Saus Gochujang, ini bisa dikatakan sambal nya orang Korea"ucap Alex yang tengah mengelap piring.

"Lain kali kau harus masak kan ini lagi buatku Alex-kun"ucap Alice.

"Tentu saja"ucap Aex yang berjalan menuju tempat duduk disebelah mereka.

Mereka mulai mengobrol sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Di asrama polar

"Dia mengatakan akan kembali ke apartemen nya, mengambil baju ganti"ucap Fumio.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Alexander menjadi tangan kanan nya Senzaemon-sama"ucap Ryoko.

"Itu sebenarnya sudah diprediksi, ketika dia datang pada awal ajaran sekolah menengah pertama. Dia berhasil membuat Senzaemon-sama terkesan dengan masakan nya. Apalagi dia pertama kali nya membuat Rolland Chapelle tersenyum"jelas Fumio.

Ekspresi mereka kecuali isshiki mendengar penjelasan Fumio menjatuhkan rahangnya dan memelototkan mata nya.

"Ini luar biasa, aku harus menanyakan ke Alexander tentang suatu hal tentang fermentasiku"ucap Ryoko.

"Aku juga"ucap Yoshino.

"Tapi apakah dia mau mencoba milik kita ?"ucap Megumi dan membuat Yoshino dan Ryoko terdiam sejenak.

"Tenang saja, Alexander orang yang baik dan tak segan-segan berbagi ilmu, tidak seperti pemegang kursi 1 di 10 elit, aku benarkan Isshiki"ucap Fumio dan semua mengalihkan kearah senpai mereka.

"Hahahah dia hanya sedikit besar kepala, walaupun kuakui dia cukup hebat"ucap Isshiki

Mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah dan meninggalkan Fumio yang sedang membereskan meja makan.

Di sisi aparetemen Alex

"Owh ya Erina-sama anda memilki satu pertandingan Shokugeki dengan Godabayashi Kiyoshi, ketua kelompok penelitian Chanko jam 9 ini"ucap Hisako.

"Bukan nya siang ini"ucap Erina.

"Perubahan jadwal sepihak dari pihak Godabayashi senpai"ucap Hisako.

"Baiklah, aku akan memenangkan tempat itu, mereka hanya membuang-buang uang saja"ucap Erina yang berdiri dari kursi tapi dia berjalan menuju Alex bentar dan berbisik di telinga nya.

'Bisakah kau membuatkan nya lagi untuk ku Alex-kun'bisik erina dan yang membuat mereka kaget adalah Erina memberinya french kiss sebelum pergi dan tak lupa mengedipkan matanya pada Alex, Erina kembali berucap.

"Jangan lupa nanti Alex-kun"ucapnya dan meninggalkan apartemen Alex. Alice yang melihat itu muka nya merah padam.

'Berani sekali dia, dasar Erina baka''batin Alice dan melihat kearah Alex yang masih terdiam. Alice berdiri diikuti Ryo menarik tangan Alex untuk mengikutinya pergi ke Totsuki tak lupa meminta tolong menguncikan apartemen 701.

Alex dan ryo hanya bisa mendesah melihat kelakuan Alice

Time skip

Di sebuah tempat yang biasa dilakukan siswa yang berselisih dan menyelesaikan dengan cara Shokugeki, Erina dengan pakaian koki nya melihat senpai nya itu dengan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu Nakiri ?, untuk menutup penelitian Chanko dan mengubahnya menjadi milik mu"ucap Godabayashi.

"Daripada membuang anggaran percuma lebih baik menjadikan tempat memasakku, karena aku kekurangan tempat memasak"ucap Erina.

"Jangan bercanda, tempat itu penuh dengan kenangan"balasnya.

"Aku sudah muak mendengarnya, ayo kita mulia Shokugeki nya"ucap Erina yang memakai topi chef nya dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

Sementara di sisi Alex

"Yare yare aku hampir lupa ke tempat pertandingan itu"ucapnya yang melihat jam tangan. Selama diperjalanan Alex mendengar banyak yang membicarakan dirinya tapi Alex hanya membiarkan nya dan segera kesana.

Di Stadion

"Hey lihat-lihat ada Alexander yang melihat Shokugeki"ucap salah satu anak yang melihat Alex berjalan dekat stan nya Erina.

"Wajar saja bukan, yang kudengar mereka pacaran"ucap siswi disebelahnya.

"Wahhhh lihat dia tampan sekali"ucap seluruh siswi menjerit senang melihat idola sekolah berada disini.

"Berisik"ucap Alex.

"Alex-sama sebaiknya anda berada disana"ucap Hisako yang datang dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disamping Senzaemon.

"Lihat senzaemon-sama datang melihat"ucap mereka.

"Wajarlah, Erina-sama kan cucu nya"ucap yang lain.

Alex sempat bertatapan langsung dengan Senzaemon dan memberikan senyum menyeringai nya dan kembali berucap.

"Tak apa Hisako, aku disini. Aku ingin melihat Erina secara jelas"ucap Alex.

"Baiklah kalau anda mau nya begitu"ucap Hisako yang berdiri di belakang Alex sambil melihat kearah nona muda nya.

Setelah waktu memasak, mereka menyajikan ke pada juri. Tanpa perlawanan Erina menang telak 3-0 atas senpainya.

"Ini tidak mungkin, mana mungkin hidangan khas klub kami kalah dengan makanan murahan milik mu Nakiri"ucap Godabayashi.

"Silahkan coba kalau begitu"ucap Erina menyodorkan piring, setelah mencicipi makanan Erina, Godabayashi bagaikan orang yang tergila-gila dengan masakan nya. Tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan melihat di layar yang menampilkan tempat penelitian Chanko yang akan dihancurkan, Godabayashi memohon agar tidak dihancurkan tapi terlambat tempat itu sudah hancur rata menjadi tanah.

'Kejam, ini adalah keturunan dari raja iblis dunia makanan, Senzaemon Nakiri'batin Alex dan melihat kearah Senzaemon dia hanya memberikan seringaian dan meninggalkan tempat.

Erina melihat Alex yang berdiri dibelakang nya, langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat atas kemenangan nya"ucap Alex.

"Terimakasih Alex-kun"ucap Erina yang melepaskan topinya dan memakaikan nya di kepala Alex.

Para penonton yang melihat itu hanya bisa menjerit terutama para siswi.

"Ayo kita pergi Hisako dan tuan Chef"ucap Erina.

"Baik Erina-sama"ucap Hisako.

"Yare yare"balas Alex dan mereka meninggalkan tempat pertandingan.

Di sebuah lorong

"Pertandingan yang menarik, walaupun aku sudah tahu siapa yag bakalan menang"ucap Alex yang memasukkan tangan nya ke saku celana.

"Alex-sama benar Erina-sama"timpal Hisako.

"Bukan lah masalah, Totsuki hanya membutuhkan kesempurnaan"ucap Erina.

'Kau salah erina, tidak hanya kesempurnaan tapi seluruh aspek harus dimiliki Totsuki untuk menjadikan nya sekolah memasak yang bisa lebih tinggi lagi'batin Alex sambil melihat kearah Erina.

"Siapa target selanjutnya ?"tanya Erina.

Tapi mereka dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang.

"Erina-sama bolehkah aku mengambil target selanjutnya"ucapnya.

"Aku ingin nya Alex-kun yang mengambil ini tapi setelah kupikir terlalu berlebihan, aku menyerahkan nya padamu tapi jika kau sampai kalah kau tahu resiko nya"ucap Erina.

"Akan ku menangkan pertandingan ini dengan mudah, dan kupertaruhkan gelar ratu daging padamu Erina-sama dan Alex-sama"ucapnya.

'Lagi-lagi orang orang yang meremehkan lawan nya, aku ingin lihat Shokugeki ini'batin Alex.

"Ayo pergi"ucap Erina dan di ikuti oleh Hisako dan Erina yang menggandeng tangan Alex dan meninggalkan tempat.

To Be Continue

Kembali update dengan chapter 3, saya masih setia menunggu the first komentar. Dan semoga suka dengan chapter ini.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Shun Saeki

Romance dan Friendship

Rate: T-M

Pairing: Alexander(Oc) dan Erina Nakiri

Warning: Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Bahasa tidak baku, Canon, Miss, Typo DLL

Summary: Dia biasa dipanggil Si Mulut Dewa kembali ke Totsuki Academy setelah pergi selama 2 tahun. Tak banyak yang diketahui tentangnya, hanya Erina Nakiri yang mengetahui betul siapa dia dan kini dia kembali untuk membuat kejutan di Totsuki Academy.

Chapter 4

Megumi dan Soma berkeliling melihat ekskul yang akan mereka ikuti dan salah satu papan nama menarik perhatian mereka.

{Ruang Penelitian DON}

"Kok sepi ya"ucap Soma yang membuka pintu dan melihat banyak buku yang berantakan.

"Ayo kita periksa Soma-kun"ucap Megumi dan mengambil buku dan membersihkan nya.

Tapi mereka dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang dari balik lemari tersebut.

"Ayo Terima tantangan ku, Erina-sama ingin tempat ini menjadi salah satu dapur pribadi nya"ucap Seseorang.

Dan tanpa ada balasan dari lawan bicara.

"Ada apa ini ?"ucap Soma yang datang bersama Megumi.

"Owh kau bukan nya si murid baru itu, jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain"ucapnya.

"Dan juga aku kesini karena Erina-sama menginginkan tempat ini menjadi dapur pribadinya"ucapnya lagi.

"Kau bilang pada Nakiri, jangan seenaknya"ucap Soma sedikit membentak.

"Hehhhh bisa apa kau bocah ?"hinanya.

"Kau dengar ya, Erina-sama tidak perlu turun tangan dalam shokugeki ini, biarlah aku Mito Ikumi yang membereskan ini untuk Erina-sama"ucap Ikumi.

"Benar yang dikatakan anak ini, tolong jangan sembarangan bertindak Niku-"tapi ucapan Kenishi terpotong karena melihat pisau yang berada di lehernya.

"Jangan sembarangan memanggil orang"ucap Ikumi sambil menatap tajam.

"Yare yare kurasa aku tahu jalan keluar nya"ucap Alex yang dari tadi melihat ke arah mereka dan menyandarkan badan nya di lemari.

"Alex-sama/ Alex/Alex-kun"ucap Ikumi, Soma dan Megumi kaget.

"Begini saja, kalian mengirimkan salah satu dari wakil. Erina telah mengirim Ikumi dan anda Kenishi senpai siapa ya-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena Soma yang berjalan ke depan Ikumi.

"Aku yang akan mengambil Shokugeki ini"ucap Soma dengan lantang.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian pertaruhkan ?"ucap Alex.

"Erina-sama ingin ruangan ini menjadi tempatnya, lalu kau apa"balas Ikumi dengan nada sinis.

"Anoo Kenichi senpai apa yang kau inginkan ?"tanya Soma.

"Kami ingin dana klub ditingkatkan dan sebenarnya kami sedang mencari anggota baru karena semua anggota lama lari ketakutan ketika mendengar Erina Nakiri menantang salah satu anggota penelitian DON untuk Shokugeki"jelas Kenishi.

"Kau sudah dengar kan apa yang kami butuhkan"ucap Soma.

"Dan aku juga mempunyai tambahan juga, jika kau kalah kau harus keluar dari Totsuki ini"ucap Ikumi dan lantas saja semua orang disana ketakutan kecuali Alex dan Soma.

"Baiklah kalian sudah sepakat, jadi apa menunya ?"tanya Alex.

"Bagaimana kalau bahan nya daging tapi konsepnya DON dan shokugeki ini kan berlangsung 3 hari dari sekarang, apa kalian setuju ?"ucap Alex lagi.

"Bagiku tak masalah, apapun bisa kubuat"ucap Soma.

"Jangan sombong dulu kau Yukihira, aku Mito Ikumi si ratu daging yang akan membuat mu bertekuk lutut dengan daging A5 ku"ucapnya.

"Kalian sudah sepakat, bahan nya yaitu daging dan konsepnya adalah DON"ucap Alex yang kembali menyalakan rokok nya.

"Soma-kun, sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi"ucap Megumi pelan sambil menarik tangan baju Soma.

"Benar yang dikatakan anak muda ini nak, kau tidak perlu sampai begitu nya untuk klub ini"ucap Kenishi yang ingin menangis terharu.

"Tenang saja Tadokoro, dan juga Kenishi senpai. Aku yakin bisa memenangkan Shokugeki ini"ucap Soma dengan nada yang percaya diri nya.

"Teruslah kau membual Yukihira, aku yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini"ucapnya yang menyarungkan kembali pisau nya dan berjalan keluar.

Tapi sebelum dia keluar Ikumi sempat berucap.

"Aku Mito Ikumi akan mempersembahkan kemenangan yang sempurna untuk Erina-sama"ucapnya dan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Sepertinya menarik ya Soma"ucap Alex yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Benar aku tidak sabar untuk Shokugeki pertamaku"ucap Soma dengan bersemangat.

"Sebaiknya kau keluarkan semua kemampuanmu, apalagi bahan nya daging. Mulai sekarang kau harus banyak membaca resep DON"ucap Alex.

"Kalau itu tidak masalah, kami banyak memiliki resep untuk Daging"ucap Kenishi yang mencari salah satu buku milik klub.

"Aku menantikan pertandingan pertamamu Soma"ucap Alex yang menyerahkan rokok nya pada Soma dan meninggalkan tempat dengan kedua tangan disaku celana nya.

"Baiklah kita harus berjuang Tadokoro"ucap Soma

"Baik Soma-kun"ucap Megumi

Disisi Alex

"Sepertinya menarik, Shokugeki antara Yukihira Soma dan Mito Ikumi"ucapnya yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Ryo Kurokiba.

"Untung aku menemukan mu Alex-sama, Ojou-sama memanggilmu ke ruangan klubnya"ucap Ryo.

"Ada apa ?"tanya Alex dengan muka keheranan.

"Aku juga tidak tau"balasnya malas.

"Baiklah tuntun jalan nya"ucap Alex.

"Osu"balasnya dan mereka menuju tempat dimana Alice berada.

Klub Gastronomy

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Alex-kun"ucap Alice yang memakai baju kokinya dan menuntun Alex untuk duduk disana dan mengeluarkan hidangan nya.

"Ini"ucap Alex yang melihat beberapa hidangan di depan nya.

"Hasil eksperimen ku, cobalah"ucapnya.

Alex pun mencicipi makanan itu, sebenarnya itu hanya es krim biasa tapi yang membuatnya berbeda yaitu terdapat kumpalan asap yang keluar dari sana.

"Hmmmm kau mencampurkan Natrium ke adonan es krim mu sehingga membuatnya mengeluarkan uap dingin ini"ucap Alex yang sambil mencicipi makanan itu dan keluarlah uap dingin dari mulutnya.

"Tepat sekali, dan aku menamakan nya es krim dragon"ucapnya mengambil sendok dari tangan Alex dan mencicipinya. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah melakukan ciuman tidak langsung.

"Ini menarik Alice dan aku suka idemu"ucap Alex yang memakan eskrim itu dan ditambah cookies coklat yang berada di samping eskrim tersebut.

"Hmmm dan juga cookies ini, kau menambahkan natrium yang padat dan mengabungkan nya dengan lelehan coklat dan membuatnya menjadi choco chips, aku benarkan Alice"ucap Alex dan lagi-lagi keluar uap dingin dari mulut dan telinga nya.

"Dan kenapa namanya cookies dan eskrim dragon karena ketika kau makan ini, kau akan seperti naga yang mengeluarkan nafas apinya kan"tambahnya.

"Tepat sekali"ucap Alice dan mulai menduduki Alex.

Situasi canggung terjadi disekitar mereka, Ryo yang melihat arti lirikan mata nona mudanya segera keluar dari ruangan.

"Sepertinya kau merencanakan ini semua kan"ucap Alex yang tak melihat sang ajudan dari Alice berada di tempat.

"Tepat sekali"ucap nya dengan sedikit serak di setiap ucapan nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan hadiah buatmu karena telah memberiku makanan yang unik itu"ucap Alex. Dan mereka mulai mendekatkan diri dan jarak muka mereka berdua begitu dekat. Dengan inisiatif, Alex menanamkan bibirnya di bibir Alice dan dia pun membalasnya, mereka saling berciuman, berpagutan lidah. Setelah 5 menit berciuman Alice melepaskan diri dengan wajah yang memerah di wajah putih nya.

"Kurasa itu setim-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena Alice menarik kerah bajunya dan kembali mereka berciuman. Kini ciuman itu lebih intens, lebih dalam, dan sedikit ada nafsu didalam nya. Dan setelah 10 menit berciuman Alice melepaskan ciuman nya.

"Kau tahu Alex-kun, bibirmu membuatku candu"ucap Alice yang merangkul lehernya dan memainkan jarinya di dada Alex.

"Owhhhh begitu"balas Alex yang telah menarik Alice lebih dekat dengan nya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat ingin bersamamu tapi aku harus meliaht Soma sekarang"ucapnya yang mengangkat Alice dan menduduki nya di bangku sebelah.

"Ada apa dengan Yukihira Soma-kun ?"tanya Alice.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan nya Alice ?"ucap Alex dengan nada menyindir.

"Tidak, aku hanya tertarik dengan mu, selamanya hanya padamu"ucap Alice yang menggenggam tangan Alex yang berotot itu.

"Dia menerima Shokugeki dari Erina yang diwakili oleh Mito Ikumi"ucap Alex.

"Mito Ikumi si ratu daging itu"balas Alice.

"Ya dan Shokugeki mereka akan dilaksanakan 3 hari dari sekarang"balas Alex lagi dan mengeluarkan rokoknya dari saku celana dan menyalakan nya.

Tapi ketika hisapan pertama Alice dengan kasarnya menarik rokok tersebut dan membuangnya ke lantai dan tak lupa menginjaknya.

"Kau harus berhenti merokok Alex-kun"saran Alice dan mengambil sebungkus rokok yang dipegang Alex dan membuang nya ke kotak sampah.

"Aku sudah mencoba tapi tak semudah yang diucapkan"balas Alex.

"Coba kau makan permen ini"ucap Alice yang memberikan nya sebuah permen dan memakan nya.

"Kau bahkan mencampurkan natrium cair ke adonan permen mu"ucap Alex dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah uap dingin dari mulutnya.

"Aku mencampurkan Natrium cair yang memang khusus untuk makanan, karena ini memang cocok untuk perokok sepertimu karena Natrium ini berfungsi sebagai pendingin mulut"jelas Alice.

"Sepertinya aku akan memesan padamu permen ini"ucap Alex.

"Aku akan buatkan untuk mu Alex-kun"ucap Alice lagi-lagi dia duduk dipangkuan Alex dan melingkarkan tangan nya di leher Alex.

"Tapi ada harga yang harus kau bayar, karena aku belum menjual ini ke luar"ucapnya dengan sedikit serak.

"Berapa harga nya Hmmm"ucap Alex yang mendekat wajahnya hampir saja mereka akan berciuman lagi jika Ryo tidak menyela nya.

"Maaf mengganggu anda Oujo tapi anda sedang dicari seseorang dan dia menunggu anda di ruangan Senzaemon-sama"ucap Ryo.

"Aku akan kesana sekarang, dan aku menunggu bayaran dari mu Alex-kun"ucap Alice yang berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil kotak kecil dan menyerahkan nya pada Alex dan meninggalkan tempat di dampingi oleh ajudan nya. Tak lama Alice pergi, Alex pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Tak terasa sudah 3 hari berlalu, dan hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menggembirakan bagi Soma karena inilah Shokugeki resmi pertama nya apalagi lawan nya adalah Mito Ikumi salah satu bagian dari Erina Nakiri, orang yang paling berpengaruh di Totsuki Academy. Berita tentang Shokugeki antara Soma dan Ikumi cepat sekali menyebarkan, dan sekarang semua siswa berkumpul untuk melihat Shokugeki ini termasuk Alex yang membantu Soma, Megumi dan senpainya membawakan keperluan nya. Alex dan Soma lumayan bahkan sangat dekat seperti mereka adalah saudara padahal mereka berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda dan status yang beda. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang menghujatnya karena berdekatan dengan Alex yang terkenal dengan julukan God Mouth nya Totsuki. Mereka merasa Soma tidak pantas berdiri di samping Alexander.

"Wah lihat rame sekali"ucap Megumi yang melihat siswa dan siswi yang menonton.

"Ini berbeda dengan yang aku alami dulu"ucap Kenishi yang menatap para siswa.

"Inilah Totsuki, semoga kalian bisa beradaptasi dengan baik"ucap Alex.

Tapi perhatian mereka teralih karena melihat daging ukurang super yang menggantung di panggung.

"Besar"ucap Megumi.

"Itulah daging A5 yang telah Mikumi siapakan untuk Shokugeki ini"ucap Kenishi.

"Sepertinya menarik"ucap Alex. Tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan suara dari panggung.

"Akhirnya yang ditantang Yukihira Soma telah datang, silahkan naik ke panggung untuk segera memulai Shokugeki ini"ucap Pembawa acara cantik kita yaitu Urara.

Sementara di bench

"Cepatlah pergi Soma, saat ini waktu yang pas buatmu menunjukan sayap di Totsuki"ucap Alex.

"Yang semangat Soma-kun"ucap Megumi menyemangati.

"Aku pasti berdoa buatmu"ucap Kenishi.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Soma pun menaiki panggung dengan kantong plastik di kedua tangan nya. Tapi lagi-lagi panggung dibuat geger karena kedatangan seorang Erina Nakiri.

"Lihat, Erina-sama datang"ucap Salah satu siswi yang melihat Erina memasuki ruang paling atas bersama asisten nya Hisako.

"Sangat jarang melihat nya disini, mungkin karena Ikumi bagian dari fraksi Erina"ucap siswa yang lain.

Sementara disisi Erina

"Erina-sama itu bukan nya Alex-sama"ucap Hisako menunjuk keraha Alex yang berada di bench Soma.

"Apa yang dilakukan nya disana ?, Hisako cepat kau panggil dia kesini dan apa hubungan nya Alex-kun dengan Yukihira ?"ucap Erina.

"Baik Erina-sama"ucap Hisako yang keluar dari ruangan dan Erina bisa melihat Hisako yang seperti mencoba mengajaknya keatas.

Dengan Alex

"Alex-sama, Erina-sama memanggil anda ketempatnya, ada yang ingin beliau bicarakan"ucap Hisako sambil menunjuk kearah Erina berada.

"Kau katakan padanya, jika dia ingin bicara denganku suruh dia kesini"Ucap Alex.

"Hoy Erina, jika kau ingin bicara denganku turun kesini"teriak Alex dan semua penonton termasuk Erina dapat mendengar teriakan nya. Hisako yang melihat kearah bench Erina melihat dia melambaikan tangan seolah menyuruhnya kembali dan dengan segera Hisako meninggalkan tempat.

Sementara di panggung, Ikumi yang kaget karena kedatangan Erina di Shokugeki nya.

'Erina-sama sampai merelakan waktunya dan melihat ini. Aku harus memenangkan nya'batin Ikumi dan melihat kearah Soma yang mengeluarkan bahan nya.

"Tanpa berlama-lama lagi kita mulai Shokugeki ini"ucap Urara dan terdengar suara gendang bergema yang menandakan shokugeki ini dimulai.

(AN: ini saya skip karena kalian sudah tahu jalan ceritanya sesuai anime)

Saat ini saat yang menegangkan bagi kedua peserta, karena saat inilah penilaian akan ditentukan.

"Baiklah, dewan juri silahkan tunjukan nilai kalian"ucap pembawa acara.

Teng teng teng terpampang lah nilai, Soma menang telak atas Ikumi dan membuat Ikumi tertunduk lesu tapi dia langsung bangkit dan melihat kearah Erina yang sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat bersama asistenya.

Sementara di sisi Soma

"Horeee, akhirnya kau menang Soma-kun"ucap Megumi raut wajah senang sekaligus khawatir.

"Untung ada kau"ucap kenishi.

"Terimakasih Tadokoro, Kenishi senpai"balas Soma.

"Mereka benar Soma, good job dan kau berhasil membuat Erina bungkam"ucap Alex sambil menunjuk kearah Erina yang sudah berdiri dari bangku nya dan meninggalkan tempat sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Baiklah aku duluan Soma"ucap Alex.

"Dan sekali lagi good job buatmu"tambahnya dan menepuk pundaknya sambil berlari mengejar Erina dan asisten nya.

"Ayo kita rayakan kemenangan kita diruangan klub"ucap Kenishi dan mereka bertiga meninggalkan tempat pertandingan.

Sementara di lorong stadion

Terlihat raut wajah Erina yang menggambarkan bahwa dia sedang kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat.

"Hisako, cabut semua fasilitas yang aku berikan pada Ikumi"ucap Erina.

"Baik Erina-sama"ucap Hisako mencatat di bukunya tapi mereka dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang.

"Ternyata prediksimu meleset, meleset jauh malahan"ucap Alex yang berjalan kearah Erina, Hisako yang mengerti mundur sekit agar Alex bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan nona muda nya.

"Dia hanya beruntung saja, karena aku sendiri yang akan membuat dia keluar dari Totsuki dalam kemah pelatihan nanti"ucapnya yang mengibaskan rambutnya dan sengaja mengenai wajah Alex.

"Ternyata telah dimulai rupanya, aku tidak sabar. Semoga aku satu grup dengan kau dan Soma"ucap Alex yang mengeluarkan permen dari saku nya dan membuat Erina terheran-heran karena setahunya, Alex sangat malas makan permen.

Seperti mengerti tatapan Erina, Alex pun berucap.

"Kalau kau tanya ini dari siapa, ini dari Alice, aku baru dari tempatnya. Mencicipi hidangan baru nya dan mendapatkan permen ini sebagai pengganti rokok"ucap dan tak lama kemudian keluar lah uap dingin dari mulutnya.

"Dasar baka"ucap Erina berjalan menjauh tapi tangan nya ditahan oleh Alex. Erina mencoba melepaskan tapi Alex menghimpitnya di dinding. Alex sempat menatap Hisako, memberi isyarat padanya untuk meninggalkan nya berdua.

"Kau kenapa ?"ucap Alex.

"Tak ada, dan kenapa kau menyuruh Hisako pergi ?"ucap Erina yang mengalihkan mukanya karena wajah Alex yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Kau cemburu dengan Alice"ucap Alex menduga-duga dan dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku cemburu. Terserah kau mau dekat dengan siapapun aku tidak perduli dan juga itu bukan urusanku"ucap Erina dengan tegas.

"Owh begitu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"ucap Alex dan Erina dapat merasakan perubahan nada bicara dari Alex.

"Alex-kun aku-"tapi ucapan nya terpotong karena melihat Alex yang melepaskan kurungan nya dan mendengar suara hp yang berbunyi yang berasal dari saku Alex.

Erina melihat nada suaranya berubah lagi, seperti senang mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang dan melihatnya mematikan sambungan telepon nya.

"Aku pergi dulu"ucap nya datar dan meninggalkan tempat tanpa diketahui oleh mereka Hisako mendengar semua pembicaraan nona mudanya dan orang yang dicintai oleh nona muda nya dan melihat Erina yang sedikit menundukan kepala, Hisako segera ketempat Erina.

"Apa aku salah ucap Hisako ?"ucap Erina.

"Mungkin iya Erina-sama, ayo kita pergi dari sini, lebih baik kita persiapkan perkemahan yang akan dilaksanakan ddua hari lagi"ucap Hisako yang sedikit menghibur Erina.

"Kau benar"balasnya dan mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya ada juga yang mengomentari fic ini, aku pikir akan sia-sia saja aku menulis selama ini, terimakasih kepada Donquixote Tamao dan mr. Fq69 yang telah memberikan komentar untuk fic ini, dan terimakasih banyak kepada Donquixote Tamao dan Lizzy Sakurayuki yang telah memfollow dan ngefavorite kan cerita ini dan chapter ini spesial untuk kalian bertiga. Semoga saja kalian tetap mengikuti ceritanya sampai tamat

Aigatou Gozaimasu


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Shun Saeki

Romance dan Friendship

Rate: T-M

Pairing: Alexander(Oc) dan Erina Nakiri

Warning: Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Bahasa tidak baku, Canon, Miss, Typo DLL

Summary: Dia biasa dipanggil Si Mulut Dewa kembali ke Totsuki Academy setelah pergi selama 2 tahun. Tak banyak yang diketahui tentangnya, hanya Erina Nakiri yang mengetahui betul siapa dia dan kini dia kembali untuk membuat kejutan di Totsuki Academy.

Chapter 5

Pagi hari di Asrama Polar

Hoammmm

Terdengar orang yang menguap dari salah satu kamar, lebih tepatnya kamar Alex.

"Sudah pagi rupanya"ucapnya dan sedikit membuka hordeng jendela.

"Baiklah waktu yang tepat untuk berkebun, siapa tahu sudah ada yang bangun ?"ucapnya dan bangun tempat tidur, mencuci muka dan memakai jaket kesayangan nya dan pergi menuju kebun milik asrama.

Di kebun

"Kebun ini makin besar saja ya"ucapnya tapi Alex memasang wajah sweatdrop ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenal sedang berkebun. Bukan karena dia terlalu pagi tapi lihatlah pakaian yang dikenakan nya.

"Isshiki senpai kau semangat sekali rupanya"ucap Alex yang membuat Isshiki berhenti melakukan kegiatan dan melihat ke sumber suara.

"Owh Alex-kun selamat pagi"sapa nya.

"Bagaimana pakaian ku ?, pas kan untuk berkebun di pagi yang cerah ini"tambahnya.

"Aku tidak haru berkata apa"ucap Alex sedikit sweatdrop.

"Owh ya Alex-kun, pasti kau sudah mengetahui kabar ini kan"ucap Isshiki yang melihat Alex sedang mencabut rumput liar pada tanaman wortel.

"Ya, pelatihan perkemahan itu bukan. Orang tua itu kemaren mengirim semua data nya padaku"ucap Alex yang melihat cacing yang tanah.

Flashback On

Alex sedang menobrol dengan asisten kokinya via online tapi perhatian nya tertuju pada laptop yang berbunyi yang menandakan ada email masuk.

"Bisa kau jeda sebentar Gallio-san, aku ada keperluan sebantar"ucap Alex.

"Baiklah Alex-sama"ucapnya dan Alex melihat email yang berisi dokumen. Dia mulai membaca nya dan tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi.

(Kau sudah baca kan nak)

"Hmmm aku sedikit tidak mengerti di bagian kelompok, kenapa kau memasukan ku kelompok Erina dan Alice padahal kau tahu kan jika mereka bertemu apa jadinya dan juga aku ingin satu kelompok dengan Soma, pak tua"ucap Alex.

(Hahahahaha aku memang sengaja karena ku dengar dari Ryo-kun kau dekat dengan Alice dan aku senang melihat wajah cucu tersayangku cemburu)

"Jangan jadi kan aku alat mu pak tua, tapi tak masalah karena aku ingin nostalgia"balasanya.

(Kau memang awalnya menolak tapi pada akhirnya kau akan menerima nya nak. Hanya itu yang ingin ku katakan dan juga perkemahan itu kan dimulai 2 hari lagi jadi bersiap-siaplah)

"Aku mengerti"balasnya dan sambungan telepon punn tertutup.

Dan Alex pun kembali ke chat nya bersama sang asisten koki.

Flashback Off

"Hahaha hanya kau yang berani memanggil Senzaemon-sama dengan sebutan pak tua bahkan cucunya saja tidak berani"ucap Isshiki yang sedikit menahan tawa.

"Baiklah senpai aku akan ketempat ku dulu"ucap Alex yang telah selesai membersihkan gulma dan menuju tempatnya yaitu tempat pembibitan.

Matahari pun mulai meninggi dan mereka mendaptkan tambahan tenaga datang, Megumi yang datang setelah Alex pergi dan kebun tersebut telah penuh dengan anggota asrama yang memanen tanaman, membibit dan juga melakukan pada bidang mereka.

Setelah berkebun mereka menyantap makanan yang dibuat megumi.

"Ternyata berkebun itu melelahkan"ucap Yoshino.

"Kamu hanya belum terbiasa saja Yoshino-chan"ucap Isshiki.

"Wah ternyata enak sekali nasi kepal buatan Megumi"ucap Marui dan megumi hanya bisa tersenyum membalas pujian tersebut.

"Owh ya bukan nya tadi aku melihat alex, dimana dia ?"ucap Ibusaki.

"Alex-kun masih di ruang pembibitan, kalian harus tahu dia sangat betah di ruangan tersebut karena menurutnya masakan yang enak merupakan hasil pembibitan benih yang bagus pada tanaman yang dipakai sebagia bahan masakan"jelas Isshiki.

"Alex-kun berdedikasi sekali ya"ucap Megumi.

"Tentu saja, dia sangat mementingkan kualitas bahan yang dipakai"ucap Issshiki. Setelah selesai menyantap makanan mereka pergi meninggalkan kebun untuk bersiap-siap kesekolah.

Di asrama

"Kalian lihat, akhirnya perkemahan di mulai"ucap Yoshino yang menyodorkan sebuah buku yang didapatkan nya di kotak surat.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan Tadokoro ?"ucap Soma.

"Ku dengar perkemahan itu bagaikan di neraka"ucap Megumi.

"Benar yang dikatakan nya, disana kita akan di hancurkan, kita akan terus bekerja tanpa diberi kesempatan beristirahat"ucap Ryoko dan ucapanya semakin membuat Megumi takut.

"Jika kalian takut silahkan kalian keluar dari Totsuki"ucap Alex yang baru saja datang.

"Apa kalian tidak mendengar perkataan di acara pembukaan, di Totsuki kalian akan dipakai sebagai asahan maka dari itu kalian harus bersiap dengan banyak berlatih, berusaha dan belajar agar kalian tidak menjadi batu asahan dan di Totsuki kalian akan tinggal seperti di neraka, apa kalian berdua paham ?"ucap Alex.

"Aku mengerti Alex-kun, aku akan bersemangat"ucap Megumi dengan semangat dan Yoshino menimpali.

"Aku duluan"ucapnya dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Itulah kata-kata mutiara dari pemegang kursi 0 Totsuki"ucap Isshiki.

"Baiklah kalian harus semangat seperti yang dikatakan Alex tadi, aku pergi"ucap Isshiki.

Dan semua pergi menuju sekolah, Fumio yang mendengar ucapan Alex hanya membatin.

'Kau akan menjadi orang yang hebat seperti "dia" 'batin Fumio dan dia pun melanjutkan pekerjaan nya.

Time Skip

Disekolah

"Setelah sekian lama tidak berkebun badanku sakit semua"ucap Alex yang merenggangkan badan nya dan berjalan menuju kelas nya dan mendengar semua siswa sedang membicarakan perkemahan tersebut.

"Yare yare jika kalian takut untuk ikut perkemahan tidak usah masuk Totsuki kalau begitu"ucapnya kesalah satu siswi yang ketakutan karena perkemahan tersebut.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, jika kalian setiap hari akan menghadapi yang namanya kematian jadi persiapkan diri kalian. Perkemahan saja membuat kalian takut apalagi jika pemilihan musim dingin tiba maka itu kan membuat jantung mu berhenti, maka dari itulah kau harus terus berlatih dan asah terus kemampuanmu, kau paham"ucap Alex yang memegang bahunya dan memberi nya semangat.

Sedangkan siswi yang ketakutan tadi langsung bersemangat dan berterimakasih pada nya dan meninggalkan Alex bersama teman-teman nya untuk berlatih.

Sedangkan siswa dan siswi lain nya yang melihat itu sedikit terkagum dan tidak mengira bahwa akan ada orang yang berkata begitu karena mereka memandang orang di Totsuki mementingkan diri sendiri dan menjatuhkan mental siswa yang lain.

"Perkataan yang bijak Alex-kun"ucap Erina yang mendengar semua perkataan nya.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, owh ya dimana Hisako ?, biasanya dia selalu bersamamu"ucap Alex yang tidak melihat Hisako disamping Erina.

"Dia ada keperluan mendadak, dan aku ingin bersamamu hari ini. Jadi maukah kau menemaniku selama Hisako pergi"ucap erina.

"Tentu saja Hime-sama"ucapnya dan langsung mendapat teriakan dari para siswa yang melihat dan mendapatkan pukulan pelan di bahunya dan mereka meninggalkan tempat dan tanpa mereka sadari tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

Di kelas

Setelah pelajaran berakhir semua siswa menyiapakan semua perlengkapan yang akan dibawa besok. Besok seluruh siswa dan siswi akan pergi dalam perkemahan yang di laksanakan oleh Totsuki Academy untuk siswa baru.

"Ne Alex-kun apakah kau ikut dalam perkemahan nanti ?"tanya Erina.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat menantikan ini"ucapnya.

"Aku sedikit risih ketika melihat mereka memandang kita, seolah-olah kita ini pacaran padahal kan tidak"ucap Erina dan Alex hanya bisa mengeraskan wajahnya saja dan berdiri dari bangku.

"Kalau tidak ada yang kau bicarakan lagi, aku pergi karena aku ingin siap-siap"ucap nya datar. Semua siswa dikelas mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dan sedikit simpati pada Alex bukan nya apa jika seseorang menganggap kalian pacaran pastinya kalian akan senang tapi mengucapkan kata risih mendengarnya seolah menyatakan ketidaksukaan dan inilah yang mereka artikan.

Erina yang lagi-lagi merasakan perubahan suara langsung menahan tangan Alex.

"Kamu kenapa ?"ucap nya dengan nada khawatir.

"Bukan nya kamu risih jika kita dianggap pacaran makanya aku pergi agar yang lain tidak berpikiran tersebut"ucap Alex tanpa melihat ke lawan bicara.

"Maka nya aku tidak ingin membuat mu risih, jadi aku pergi sekarang"tambahnya dan melepaskan pegangan Erina dan pergi menuju Polar Academy.

Hisako yang baru saja datang tak sengaja menabrak bahu Alex dan mebuat tasnya terjatuh ketika ingin meminta maaf dia melihat tatapan Alex dan membuatnya kaget dan melihat Alex yang pergi dari sana dan melupakan tasnya. Hisako yang melihat itu mengambilnya dan berjalan menuju nona nya.

"Ini Erina-sama tas nya Alex-sama ketinggalan"ucap Hisako dan Erina pun mengambil nya.

"Hisako, apa aku salah jika aku mengatakan risih ketika yang lain nya melihat kami dan mengatakan kami pacaran ?"ucap Erina dan Hisako sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Erina dan segera berucap.

"Itu pasti menyinggung nya Erina-sama, pasti Alex-sama beranggap bahwa dia pasti menganggu mu dan tak pantas di sampingmu dan ketika kau mengatakan risih seolah anda beranggapan bahwa Alex-sama tidak pantas buatmu"ucapan Hisako mebuat mata Erina melebar dan segera menyusul Alex.

Di bangku taman sekolah

"Kenapa dia berkata begitu ?"ucap Alex tapi dia merasakan dingin di pipinya dan melihat Alice yang tersenyum kearahnya dan mengambil duduk disampingnya sedangkan pengawalnya tegak disamping mereka.

"Kau kenapa Alex-kun ?"ucapnya yang memegang tangan nya.

"Kenapa dia berkata begitu ?, padahal aku senang jika yang lain menganggap kami pacaran dan kenapa dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan "Aku sedikit risih mereka mengatakan kita pacaran" "ucap Alex dengan suara lirih.

'Siapa yang dimaksud Alex-kun'batin Alice.

"Dan kenapa dia selalu menganggap orang rendah ?, apa aku tidak pantas berdiri disamping nya hahh ?"ucap Alex sedikit berteriak. Alice dan Ryo kaget sekaligus bingung dengan ucapanya tapi mereka mendengar lagi Alex berucap.

"Apa aku hanya lalat baginya dan takk pantas berdiri disamping tuan putri, apa aku hanya sampah dimatanya, katakan Alice apakah aku hanya sampah dimatanya ?"ucap Alex yang telah menatap Alice dan membuat mereka kaget bahwa Alex kini sedang menangis dengan cepat Alice memeluknya dan berucap.

"Tidak Alex-kun kau tidak lah sampah, aku bagaikan matahari bagiku. Kau menyinariku dan membuat hariku terang dan berwarna dan aku mendengar dari salah satu siswa bahwa kau menyemangati salah satu siswi yang ketakutan. Dimata ku kau bagaikan pangeran. Dan untuk orang yang menganggapmu begitu terkutuklah dia, matanya pasti sudah buta dan menyesal seumur hidupnya karena telah mengatakaimu begitu"ucap Alice dan Alex mengeratkan pelukan nya.

Setelah sedikit tenang dan merasa baikan, akhirnya Alex kembali ke Polar Asrama, Alice dan Ryo ikut dengan nya takut terjadi apa-apa. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui Erina dari tadi bersembunyi tak jauh dari sana dan mendengar semua yang dikatakan Alex, dia merasakan sakit di hatinya dan merasa bersalah yang besar.

'Kau benar Alice, aku memang orang yang paling bodoh di dunia ini'batin nya dan pergi dari tempat dan hanya keheningan yang tersisa.

Time Skip

Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan pergi ke perkemahan, semua siswa telah datang dan memasukan tas mereka ke bagasi bus masing-masing. Kini Alex menenteng tas dan mencari bus nya. Salahkan dia karena Alex terlambat bangun dan sialnya para penghuni asrama tidak ada yang membangunkan nya. Kini dia sedang duduk di kursinya tapi pandangan nya melihat Erina dan Hisako yang memasuki bus yang sama dengan nya. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Alex segera melihat keluar jendela. Sedangkan Erina hanya bisa menundukan kepala nya beberapa menit kemudian dia tegak dari bangkunya dan menuju tempat Alex duduk yang kebetulan kosong.

"Ada apa ?"ucap Alex tanpa melihat ke lawan bicara.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu atas ucapanku kemaren, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung mu atau menganggap mu penganggu bagiku. Aku senang selalu berada di sampingmu"ucap Erina yang tidak berani menatap nya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok"balasnya.

"Kau belum memaafkan ku kan, dalam hatimu kau masih kesalkan Alex-kun"ucap Erina.

"Aku tidak men-"ucapnya terpotong karena Erina menyelanya.

"Kau masih marahkan aku tahu itu kok"ucap nya dengan nada tinggi tapi Erina kaget karena Alex yang membentaknya.

"Ya aku memang marah padamu, aku muak lihat mukamu dan aku berharap di perkemahan nanti kau dapat merasakan namanya kegagalan. Kau puas haahhh"teriaknya.

Semua orang kaget dan ingin melihat apa yangterjadi, Erina pun menitihkan air matanya. Alex terkejut karena hal itu dan melihat dia akan pergi tapi dengan sigap dia menahan nya dan menarik ke pelukan nya.

"Aku memang marah padamu tapi aku tidak pernah membenci mu, itu semua karena emosi ku yang berlebihan. Maafkan aku Erina. Aku minta maaf"ucap Alex yang mengelus rambut nya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, aku menyakiti perasaanmu, aku menyinggungmu. Aku minta maaf Alex-kun. Kumohon jangan abaikan aku"ucapnya lirih dan mulai menangis pelan di dada Alex dan Alex segera menenangkan nya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia jatuh tertidur, Alex mengisyaratkan pada Hisako untuk mendekat untuk berganti posisi tapi ketika ingin pergi Erina langsung memeluknya erat.

"Sebaiknya anda duduk dengan Erina sama saja, Alex sama"ucap Hisako.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"ucap Alex dan dia menyandarkan kepala Erina di bahunya. Sementara 3 kursi dari kursi Alex, Alice sedang mencakar-cakar kursi dan mengeluarkan aura setan nya dan Ryo hanya bisa mendesah saja melihat majikan nya itu.

Time skip

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat perkemahan dan semua murid langsung memasuki ruangan karena sedikit terlambat dari jadwal. Setelah berbaris mereka dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Chapelle bersama puluhan orang yang tidak diketahui.

Setelah sang guru memberikan arahan tentang kemah nanti dan seseorang disebelahnya berbicara.

"Hey kamu yang merokok disana"ucap salah satu alumni berkacamata.

"Aku maksudmu Shinomiya senpai"ucap Alex yang menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Ya, kau matikan rokok mu"ucap Shinomiya.

"Yare yare"ucap Alex yang membuang rokok ke tanah ke bawah dan menginjak. Tak sengaja dia bertemu tatapan dengan Erina dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum garing.

"Dan kau disebelah disana, yang disebelah bocah perokok kau keluar dari dan kau gagal"ucap nya dan membuat orang kaget.

"Tapi kenapa ?"ucapnya bingung.

"Bau jerukmu menganggu penciumanku"balasnya.

"Jika aku keluar, Alex juga keluar Shinomiya senpai'ucapnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau keluar sekarang, kau gagal"ucapnya menatap tajam dan siswa tersebut pergi.

"Aku tidak akan berterimakasih padamu senpai"ucap Alex.

"Hmmm"ucapnya yang kembali ke tempat.

"Halo Alex-kun lama tak jumpa"ucap seseorang memeluknya.

"Lama tak jumpa Inui senpai"ucap Alex yang membalas pelukan.

"Dan lama tak jumpa Donato senpai dan Hitoshi senpai"ucap Alex.

"Lama tak jumpa Alex-kun/Alexander"ucap Donato dan Hitoshi.

"Dan juga lama tak jumpa Fuyumi senpai"teriaknya kepada salah satu senpai yang berambut hijau.

"Owh kau semakin berisi Alex-kun"ucap Inui meraba dadanya dan mendapatkan jeritan dari para siswi dan muka mereka memerah termasuk Erina dan Alice.

"Hahaha terimakasih pujian nya"ucap Alex dan Donato melihat kearah Megumi dan merayunya kemudian Inui bergabung tapi perhatian mereka karena merasakan killing intent dari panggung dan ternyata dari sang guru killer dengan segera mereka kembali ke panggung. Sekarang perhatian mereka teralihkan karena kedatangan

Seseorang langsung saja mereka ricuh karena yang datang adalah pemegang nilai tertinggi di angkatan nya yaitu Dojima Gin manager dari Hotel tempat mereka ini.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sang manager, mereka diberi waktu 15 menit untuk membawa barang ke kamar dan berkumpul kembali dengan kelompok yang telah dibentuk.

Setelah mereka meletakkan barang Soma dkk kembali ke lobi lebih awal.

"Ternyata kau kenal banyak alumni ya Alex-kun"ucap Megumi.

"Benar, kau populer ya Alex-kun"ucap yoshino.

{Silahkan para peserta menaiki bus sesuai dengan kelompok masing-masing}

Mereka segera menaiki bis dan berpamitan pada yang lain nya dan meninggalkan Alex yang masih duduk di lobi.

"Kau belum pergi bocah"ucap Shinomiya.

"Sebentar lagi bus ku belum selesai di servis"ucap Alex.

"Semoga aku bisa jadi pengujimu bocah"ucap Shinomiya.

"Aku juga"ucap nya yang saling beradu kepalan tangan dan kemudia Shinomiya pergi ke Bus para pengawas.

Di dekat meja resepsionis para pengawas dan sang guru melihat Alex tampak akrab dengan Shinomiya yang terkenal sombong.

"Aku berharap, aku bisa penjadi pengujinya"ucap Fuyumi.

"Pasti aku"ucap Inui dengan semangat.

"Jangan bermimpi Inui"ucap Donato.

Dan terjadilah keributan antara Inui dan Donato.

"Kalian diamlah, dan aku berharap Dojima menjadi pengujinya karena hanya dia yang belum mencicipi hidangan nya"ucap Chapelle.

"Baiklah kalian segera naik ke bus penguji, sebentar lagi bus akan pergi"tambahnya.

Ketika para penguji melewati kursi Alex tak lupa mereka menyapa nya.

"Berjuang Alex-kun"ucap Inui.

"Semoga aku yang menjadi pengujimu Alex"ucap Fuyumi.

"Alex-kun akan diuji olehku"ucap Donato.

"Jelas-jelas Alex-kun akan di tempatku"ucap Inui dan mulailah perselisihan tapi mereka langsung berhenti karena mendengar suara sang guru.

"INUI, DONATO SEGERA KE BUS KALIAN"teriakanya dan dengan berlari mereka.

"Mereka tidak berubah"ucap Hitoshi.

"Kau benar"ucap Fuyumi dan sisanya pergi ke bus, Alex yang melihat bus nya datang segera menuju kesana.

'Semoga semuanya dapat kembali ke Asrama Polar bersama-sama'batin nya.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya update lagi, semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan maaf Erina dan Oc nya sedikit ooc. Dan terimakasih atas reviewnya dan tetap tunggu kelanjutan nya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Shun Saeki

Romance dan Friendship

Rate: M

Pairing: Alexander(Oc) dan Erina Nakiri

Warning: Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Bahasa tidak baku, Canon, Miss, Typo, Ngayal DLL

Summary: Dia biasa dipanggil Si Mulut Dewa kembali ke Totsuki Academy setelah pergi selama 2 tahun. Tak banyak yang diketahui tentangnya, hanya Erina Nakiri yang mengetahui betul siapa dia dan kini dia kembali untuk membuat kejutan di Totsuki Academy.

Chapter 6

Setelah sampai ditempat ujian, mereka semua pergi menuju lokasi berdasarkan kelompok. Seperti sudah direncanakan Alex, Erina, Alice dan Ryo sudah ditempatkan ditempat mereka dengan penguji Shinomiya kojirou.

"Selamat siang siswa dan siswi payah"ucapnya menyindir.

"Tidak perlu berlama-lama, dimeja kalian sudah ada resepnya, kalian akan memasak 9 sayuran Terine dan aturan main nya dilarang saling berbicara karena dianggap saling membantu. Baiklah kita mulai"ucapnya dan semua siswa yang berada disana segera berebutan mengambil bahan. Mulai dari dorong-dorongan, sambil beradu mulut. Lain hal nya yang sudah terbiasa didapur seperti Erina, Alice, Alex, Ryo dan Hisako mereka tidak panik dan mengambil bahan dengan tenang dan mulai memasak di stand mereka.

Di meja Alex

"Ternyata hanya seperti ini, meniru persis apa yang ada diresep. Apakah dia sengaja mengeluarkan sayuran yang tidak segar agar para peserta menambahkan sedikit Vinegar pada masakkan nya agar sayur yang dipakai terlihat fresh dan terlihat segar. Kau sengaja menjebak mereka Shinomiya senpai "ucap Alex pelan sambil melirik kearah para peserta dan melihat kearah Shinomiya yang menampakkan wajah menyeringai.

"Hey kau perokok, mulailah bekerja atau kau mau kukeluarkan dari sini"ucap Shinomiya yang berucap ke Alex dengan nada mengejek.

"Baiklah Monsieur Shinomiya"ucapnya dan mulai memasak.

Sementara di tempat Soma

"Selamat siang semuanya, nama saya Inui Hinako. Hari ini saya akan menjadi penguji untuk kelompok ini. Jika kalian bertanya dimana bahan yang harus kalian olah, daerah ini sampai batas kayu adalah bahan kalian, kalian bebas memasak apapun, gunakan seperlunya dan buat hidangan yang enak"ucapnya.

"Dan kita mulai acara perkemahan ini"tambahnya dan semua siswa mulai mengambil peralatan dan meninggalkan Soma, Megumi dan Aldini bersaudara.

"Kau dengar Yukihira, akan kubuktikan masakan siapa yang terbaik. Ayo Isami"ucapnya dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan tempat menyisakan sang penguji, Soma dan Megumi.

"Kita akan memasak apa Soma-kun ?"ucap Megumi.

"Kau lihat saja Tadakoro"ucap Soma dan mereka berdua meninggalkan Inui chef sendirian sambil menikmati snack nya.

Di tempat Alex

"Akhirnya"ucap Alex yang telah selesai memasak, dia juga melihat Erina, Hisako, Alice dan Ryo yang hampir selesai. Dia pun membawa makanan nya untuk diuji.

"Enjoy your food Monsieur Shinomiya"ucap Alex yang telah menghidangkan makanan nya, Shinomiya mulai mencicipi makanan. Terjadi keheningan sesaat sebelum dia berucap.

"Seperti biasa bocah"ucap Shinomiya.

"Kau lulus"tambahnya. Alex pergi dengan seringaian yang diberikan kepada sang penguji dan sempat melirik kearah mereka.

"Semoga sukses kalian semua"ucapnya dan pergi dari ruangan.

Di tempat Soma

"Hehhh Inui chef, apa kami boleh memakai seluruh bahan disini ?"ucap Soma.

"Tentu saja, batasnya sampai pagar kayu. Semuanya bisa kau pakai"ucap Inui.

"Jadi kami boleh memakai ini"ucap Soma yang mengambil snack sang penguji dan memulai memasak tanpa memperhatikan sang penguji yang sedang histeris karena makanan kesukaan nya yang diambil.

"Apa yang ingin kau buat Yukihira ?"ucap Takumi.

"Kau lihat nanti Takumi"ucap Soma tersenyum menyeringai kearah Takumi.

Soma dan Megumi mulai mengolah bahan yang telah mereka ambil, Takumi sibuk memperhatikan saingan nya memasak. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mereka menyajikan kepada sang penguji.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Soma dan Megumi dinyatakan lulus, tapi Takumi menanyakan siapa pemenang antara dia dan Soma, tapi ketika dia ingin berucap suara telepon terdengar dari sakunya dan mengangkatnya.

(Baka kenapa lama sekali ?, bukan nya kau sudah ada di kamp)

"Maafkan aku Shinomiya senpai, kami akan segera kesana"ucap Inui yang mematikan telepon dan mengatakan kepada semua siswa untuk kembali tapi dia langsung pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dua siswa yang sedang berduel.

Dengan Alex

"Hahhhh sepertinya baru kita yang tiba"ucap Alex.

"Sepertinya begitu Alex-kun, benarkan Ryo-kun"ucap Alice dengan mengapit tangan kanan Alex.

"Apa ujian selanjutnya ya ?"ucap Alex yang telah duduk di salah satu bangku dan hendak mengeluarkan rokok nya tapi Erina yang melihat itu langsung merampasnya, meremukkan dan membuang nya ke kotak sampah.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang kukatakan Alex ?"ucap Erina.

"Merokok tak bagus buatmu"ucapnya lagi dan Alex hanya bisa terdiam tanpa menjawab ucapan Erina.

"Owh ya aku duluan, aku ingin mencari teman se-asramaku dulu, nanti kita ketemu lagi"ucap Alex yang mulai beranjak dan menghilang dalam penglihatan mereka.

"Mau kemana Alex-kun ?, ayo kita ikuti dia Ryo-kun"ucap Alice.

"Osu oujo-sama"ucap Ryo yang mengikuti Alice pergi.

"Ne Hisako, apa kira-kira hotel ini punya kartu remi ?"ucap Erina sambil melihat kearah Alice.

"Tidak tahu Erina-sama, ada perlu apa ?"ucap Hisako.

"Bisa kau tanyakan ke bagian recepsionis, siapa tahu mereka mempunyai ?. Setelah ujian hari ini aku kau dan Alex bisa memainkan nya"ucap Erina.

"Kau mau kan"tambahnya.

"Tentu saja Erina-sama, akan saya tanyakan"ucap Hisako dan meninggalkan Erina di lobby.

Di luar hotel

"Disini aku bisa merokok"ucap Alex sambil mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya.

"Hey kalian sudah tiba rupanya"ucap Alex melihat Ibusaki, Daigo dan Shaigo.

"Dimana yang lain nya ?"ucap Alex lagi.

"Mungkin mereka diperjalanan"ucap Daigo.

"Owh itu mereka"ucap Shaigo melihat Ryoko, Yoshino dan Marui.

"Tinggal Soma dan Megumi"ucap Ibusaki.

"Hmmm kalian dapat penguji siapa ?"ucap Daigo.

"Kalau aku Shinomiya senpai"ucap Alex dan mereka hanya bisa terdiam karena salah satu senpai killer yang menguji teman mereka.

"Aku, Ryoko-chin dan Marui diuji oleh Mizuhara Fuyumi senpai"ucap Yoshino dan Ryoko menimpalinya.

"Ada apa dengan Marui ?"ucap Ibusaki.

"Owh dia mengalami mabuk dan kelelahan, ujian dengan Mizuhara senpai sungguh melelahkan"ucap Ryoko.

"Kalian dengan siapa, Ibusaki ?"ucap Alex.

"Kami dengan Sekomori Hitoshi senpai"ucap Ibusaki.

"Owh ya dimana Yukihira dan Megumi ?"ucap Yoshino.

"Panjang umur mereka. Megumi, Yukihira disini"ucap Ryoko dan mereka berjalan mendekat.

"Hehhh hampir saja"ucap megumi.

"Ada apa Megumi-chin ?"ucap Yoshino.

"Kami hampir saja terlambat kesini karena Takumi-san dan Soma-kun yang meminta Inui senpai menilai masakan mereka dan menentukan siapa yang terbaik"ucap Megumi.

"Owh lama tak jumpa Aldini bersaudara"ucap Alex.

"Lama tak jumpa juga"ucap Takumi menatap nya dingin.

"Tunggu saja Yukihira aku akan mengalahkanmu, dan kau jangan menolak jika kutantang Shokugeki"ucap Takumi dengan tegasnya dan pergi bersama adiknya. tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan karena mendengar suara dari dalam hotel.

(Diberitahukan kepada semua murid agar dapat memasuki Lobby, karena ujian kedua akan segera dilaksanakan)

Semua siswa termasuk semua penghuni polar asrama memasuki hotel dan melihat semua siswa telah berkumpul dan tampak salah satu penguji berdiri diatas panggung.

"Sebentar lagi, ujian kedua kalian akan dilaksanakan. Ujian nya mudah, kalian cukup memberi makan 50 atlet yang berasal dari sekolah didekat sini. Siapa tercepat dia bisa beristirahat dan menikmati fasilitas ?. Jika kalian semua tidak sanggup maka kalian keluar saja dari Totsuki"ucapnya dan semua siswa terpaksa menerima. Lain hal nya dengan Erina, Alex, Hisako, Soma, Alice, Ryo dan Hisako mereka tidak menampakan wajah mengeluh seperti para siswa. Mereka senang terutama Alex dan Soma karena mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi ini.

"Sepertinya istirahat kita bakalan tertunda"ucap Alex yang mulai melakukan perenggangan.

"Kau benar, setelah selesai bersih-bersih kita berkumpul dikamar Marui. Aku sudah menyiapkan jus beras untuk kita semua"ucap Soma dengan semangatnya.

"Kenapa harus dikamarku ?"ucap Marui yang mulai tumbang karena efek ujian pertama tadi.

"Baiklah kita mulai ujian nya"ucap Hitoshi dan mendapatkan teriakan dari para siswa.

Mereka diberikan stand masing-masing dan mulai memasak, tampak para atlit yang sudah tak sabaa menyantap makanan. Hampir semua orang mulai merasakan kelelahan dan para atlit tak berhenti berteriak meminta makanan. Lain hal nya dengan Soma, Alex tak tampak diwajah mereka wajah kelelahan. Dan seperti biasa Alex telah selesai duluan dari para siswa.

"Alexander telah selesai 50 piring"ucap Hitoshi melalui pengeras suara. Para siswa hanya bisa terdiam dan tetap memasak. Alex yang telah usai meninggalkan stand nya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil perlengkapan mandi.

Di Onsen

"Hehh rupanya cukup melelahkan"ucap Alex dan mulai memasuki onsen.

"Ternyata baru aku sendiri"tambahnya melihat sekitar.

"Rupanya kau disini Alex"ucap seseorang. Alex pun melihat kebelakang ternyata Erina yang datang.

"Kenapa kau disini Erina ?, bukan nya pemandian nya terpisah."ucap Alex.

"Pemandian perempuan lagi persiapan, dan kenapa kau ada di pemandian campuran ini ?"ucap Erina yang mulai melepaskan handuknya, Alex hanya bisa memalingkan kepalanya.

"Ke-kenpa kau melepaskan handukmu ?, pakai kembali"ucap Alex dengan gagap.

"Aku hanya ingin merileksakan badanku, dan bukan nya ini pemandian campuran jadi semua berhak berada disini"ucap Erina dan mendekat kearah Alex dan memeluk nya dari belakang.

"Bukan nya semua laki-laki menginginkan ini"ucap Erina dengan nada menggoda.

"Lepaskan Erina, aku takut ada yang salah paham"ucap Alex.

"Ayolah Alex, pasti kau menginginkan ini"ucap Erina yang duduk dipangkuan Alex dan memeluk lehernya mencoba membuat Alex mendekat kearahnya.

"Ak-Aku memang ingin melakukan nya tapi dengan orang yang kucintai"ucap Alex dengan nada gagap. Erina terdiam sesaat dan mulai bangkit dari pangkuan Alex dan duduk disebelah nya. Terjadi keheningan sampai akhirnya Erina kembali berucap.

"Jadi aku bukan orang yang kau cintai"ucap Erina.

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak ingin kau melakukan nya kepada orang yang tidak kau ci-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena Erina menciumnya dan tanpa sadar Alex membalas ciuman tersebut. Erina menggalungkan tangan nya dileher kekar Alex dan kembali duduk diatas pangkuan Alex, dia menekan kepala Alex lebih dekat padanya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka melepaskan ciuman dan tampak semburat merah diwajah mereka bedua.

"Aku mencintaimu Alex"ucap Erina.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"balas Alex dan mereka kembali berciuman tapi kini lebih intens.

Di dapur

"Yukihira Soma 50 piring selesai"ucap suara pengeras. Takumi yang melihat saingan nya telah selesai segera mempercepat langkanya. Dan hampir sebagaian siswa sudah tepar dan terjatuh ke lantai. Kini Soma menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil peralatan mandi.

Sementara dengan Alex

"Aku mencintaimu Erina dan bibirmu begitu enak"ucap Alex yang baru saja melepaskan ciuman.

"Kau juga Alex. Sekarang kita resmi pacaran"ucap Erina yang menyandarkan kepala nya di dada bidang Alex.

"Tentu"balas Alex.

Dan mereka kembali berciuman, setelah bebrapa menit mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Alex sepertinya aku melupakan pakaian gantiku, maukah mengambilkan nya untukku"ucap Erina.

"Tentu saja, sampai aku kembali kau sembunyilah dibalik batu itu. Aku takut nanti ada yang datang apalagi kalau cowok"ucap Alex yang berdiri dan mengambil yukata nya dan memakainya.

"Hehhh rupanya Alex-kun cukup posesif ya"ucap Erina dengan nada menggoda.

"Ten-Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku memperbolehkan pria lain melihat tubuhmu"ucap Alex dengan muka memerah.

"Tapi itulah yang kusuka darimu"ucap Erina yang mencium Alex.

"Tunggulah, aku akan cepat"ucap Alex yang mulai meninggalkan pemandian.

Dengan Soma

"Pemandian pemandian aku datang"ucap Soma bersenda gurau menyanyi-nyanyi sambil melompat kecil menuju pemandian. Ketika dia sampai dan memasuki nya tak sengaja dia melihat Erina yang kondisi tanpa busana.

"KYAAAAA"teriak Erina sedang Hisako yang sedang mencari keberadan Erina tak sengaja mendengar suara Erina di pemandia campuran dan dia pun memasukinya.

"Erina-sama"ucapnya dan melihat Soma juga berada disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yukihira ?"ucap Hisako sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Soma.

"Aku disini untuk berendam, tapi aku malah melihat hal seperti ini"ucap Soma yang menunjuk Erina yang telah membalikkan dirinya.

"KELUAR KAU YUKIHIRA"teriak Hisako sambil mendororng paksa Soma keluar dari tempat.

Setelah selesai mengusir Soma, Hisako kembali masuk dan melihat Erina yang masih membalikkan badan nya.

"Yukihira sudah keluar Erina-sama, kenapa kau tidak memakai baju ?"ucap Hisako.

"Pakaian ku ketinggalan, aku menyuruh Alex-kun mengambilkan nya tapi dia belum kembali"ucap Erina.

"Aku akan mencari paka-"ucapan Hisako terpotong karena Alex yang datang dengan pakaian ditangan nya.

"Ini Erina pakaian mu, berbajulah disana"ucap Alex sambil menunjuk sebuah batu besar di dekat sumber air panas.

"Alex-sama anda sebaiknya keluar"ucap Hisako yang mendorong Alex keluar dan dengan pasrah Alex di dorong oleh Hisako.

Setelah berpakaian, Erina keluar bersama Hisako dan melihat Alex dan Soma yang sedang berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya Nakiri, aku tidak tahu kau disana dan aku juga belum hafal letak pemandian di hotel ini"ucap Soma.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Soma"ucap Alex.

"Owh ya Erina, aku akan pergi bersama Soma, jadi kau duluan saja"ucap Alex sebelum dia pergi, Alex mencium Erina dan membuat Soma dan Hisako terkejut, lalu dia pergi bersama Soma ke pemandian khusus laki-laki.

"Erina-sama Apa yang terjadi ?"ucap Hisako yang masih terkejut.

"Sekarang Alex dan aku sudah jadian Hisako"ucap Erina dengan wajah malu-malu.

"EHHHHHHH"teriak Hisako.

"Kapan semua nya terjadi ?"ucap Hisako.

"Ketika kami berada di pemandian tadi, aku mencium nya dan menyatakan nya pada Alex dan tebak dia juga mencintaiku"ucap Erina.

"Selamat Erina-sama. Owh ya aku sudah dapatkan kartu remi nya"ucap Hisako.

"Kau kembalikan saja. Kau cepatlah mandi dan temui aku nanti dikamar"ucap Erina dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hisako.

Dengan Soma dan Alex

"Hehhh hari ini sungguh melelahkan"ucap Soma.

"Benar"ucap Alex yang membuka pintu pemandian dan melihat salah alumni berada disana yang bernama Dojima Gin. Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat sampai akhirnya terdengar suara ketawa dari dalam pemandian.

"Hahahaha kalian memang menarik"ucap Dojima.

"Kami belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan mu Dojima senpai"ucap Alex.

"Yang dikatakan Alex benar"ucap Soma menimpali.

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu, kalian nikmatilah fasilitas hotel ini"ucap Dojima yang sudah keluar dari pemandian.

"Owh ya Alex-kun, bisa kita bicara sebentar"ucapnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Alex dan dia mengikuti kemana Dojima pergi tak lupa setelah berpakaian.

Dengan Dojima dan Alex

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Dojima senpai ?"ucap Alex.

"Kau merokok"ucapnya lagi sambil menyodorkan rokok padanya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Langsung saja apa kau mau bekerja disini setelah tamat"tanya Dojima dengan nada serius.

"Aku cukup tersanjung dengan tawaranmu senpai tapi aku ingin mengelolah restoranku sendiri. Jika kau berkenan kau bisa datang ke restoran ku yang bernama White and Black di dekat Akihabara"ucap Alex yang mengeluarkan asap rokok.

"Kau memang seperti yahg dikatakan Senzaemon-sama. Mungkin lain kali aku akan kesana"ucap Dojima.

"Kutunggu kedatangan mu senpai, yahhh walaupun aku tidak berada disana tapi kau akan merasakan hal yang berbeda"ucap Alex.

"Owh ya jika tidak ada lagi, aku permisi dulu Dojima senpai"ucap Alex yang meninggalkan Dojima diruangan nya.

"Kau memang berlian yang berharga Alexander, kuyakin Senzaemon-sama sangat ingin merekrutmu"ucap Dojima yang melihat kearah biodata Alex.

Dengan Alex

"Hehhhh aku tak sabar dengan ujian selanjutnya"ucap Alex. Tak sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Mizuhara Fuyumi di Lobby dan tak lupa menyapa nya.

Fuyumi Pov On

"Ada perlu apa dia diruangan Dojima senpai ?"ucapku pelan sambil melihat kearah Alex yang menjauh.

"Apa Dojima senpai tertarik dengan Alex ?"ucapku lagi.

"Besok aku akan melihat seberapa hebat dia"ucapku yang melihat kertas yang diberikan Chapelle sensei, terlihat ada Nama Alexander, Erina dan Alice Nakiri, Ryo Kurokiba dan Hisako Arato di dalam kertas tersebut.

"Akan kubuktikan sendiri, seberapa hebatnya dia"ucapku lagi dan mulai meninggalkan lobby kembali kekamarku.

Fuyumi Pov Off

Dengan Alex

Terdengar suara telepon berdering dari sakunya, dan Alex pun mengangkatnya.

"Good Night Mom"ucap Alex.

(Good Night sayang, bagaimana Jepang dan juga Totsuki ?, apa kau suka disana ?)

"Jepang menyenangkan, dan juga aku banyak memiliki teman di Totsuki"ucap Alex.

(Good, Where are you living now)

"Aku tinggal di polar asrama, tempat Daddy and you dulu tinggal"ucap Alex lagi.

(Good Job, kuyakin your daddy akan senang mendengar nya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Good Night sayang, have nice dream)

"You too Mom"ucap Alex dan sambungan telepon terputus.

"Sepertinya besok akan menyenangkan"ucap Alex yang melihat bulan dari balkon kamarnya.

{Alex segeralah ke kamar Marui, Kami akan memulai pestanya} teriak Soma.

"Baiklah"ucap Alex dan kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya.

Di suatu tempat

"Kau tampaknya senang sekali"ucap seseorang yang diketahui seorang pria.

"Tentu saja sayang, sudah begitu lama kita meninggalkan Alex sendiri"balas seseorang.

"Meninggalkan nya di Totsuki adalah hal yang tepat kan"ucapnya.

"Dan kudengan anak Joichiro Saiba juga ada disana"ucap sang perempuan.

"Ini akan menarik, apa kejadian dulu akan terulang kembali ?"tambahnya.

"Aku berharap demikian, ayo kita rayakan ini"ucap pria tersebut memberikan secangkir Wine kepada perempuan tersebut.

'Perjalanan mu masih panjang nak, dan kuharap Totsuki membantumu seperti ayah dan ibumu'batin Pria tersebut sambil melihat bulan yang bersinar terang.

To Be Continue

Akhir nya update juga, terimakaih kepad semua reader yang masih setia mengikuti fic ini dan fic saya yang lain nya. Maaf jika salah dalam penulisan bahasa inggrisnya. Penasaran dengan kelanjutan nya, tetap tunggu kelnajutan nya di God Mouth and God Tongue.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

Shun Saeki

Romance dan Friendship

Rate: M

Pairing: Alexander(Oc) dan Erina Nakiri

Warning: Gaje, Alur buatan author, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss, Typo, Ngayal DLL

Summary: Dia biasa dipanggil Si Mulut Dewa kembali ke Totsuki Academy setelah pergi selama 2 tahun. Tak banyak yang diketahui tentangnya, hanya Erina Nakiri yang mengetahui betul siapa dia dan kini dia kembali untuk membuat kejutan di Totsuki Academy.

Chapter 7

Keesokan pagi di Totsuki hotel, semua siswa telah bersiap menghadapi ujian kedua, tentu saja dengan kelompok masing-masing termasuk Alex dengan rombongan Erina. Alex keluar kamar menuju lobby hotel, sepanjang jalan dia menguap yang menunjukan bahwa dia kurang tidur.

"Sepertinya aku kurang tidur"ucap Alex lagi-lagi dia menutup mulutnya tapi seseorang memeluk tangan kanan nya, Erina yang telah memeluknya.

"Pagi Alex"ucap Erina yang datang bersama Hisako.

"Pagi Erina, Hisako"ucap Alex dan Hisako hanya bisa menundukan sedikit kepala nya.

"ALEX-KUNNNN"sebuah teriakan terdengar yang berasal dari Alice yang baru saja datang bersama asisten nya.

"Ada apa Alice kau ribut dipagi hari"ucap Alex.

"Kita tidak satu kelompok"ucap Alice dan dia memeluk tangan Alex dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"ucap Erina sambil melepaskan pelukan Alice pada Alex.

"Apa maksudmu Alice ?. apa kelompoknya diacak lagi"ucap Alex.

"Benar, disana kertas pengumuman nya"ucap Alice menunjuk salah satu lemari kaca yang sedang dikerubungi siswa lain. Alex pun melihat kesana dan dia melihat dirinya, Erina, Hisako dan Aldini bersaudara berada dalam satu kelompok dengan penguji nya yaitu Mizuhara Fuyumi. Mereka memutuskan menjauhi kerumunan, sebelum pergi Alex sempat melihat rombongan Soma yang baru saja datang.

"Sepertinya Aldini bersaudara lebih diuntungkan di hari kedua ini"ucap Hisako.

"Aku sependapat denganmu Hisako, apalagi Fuyumi senpai adalah chef yang khusus menangani makanan italia dan jelaslah pasti tema ujian nanti adalah pasta dan berhubungan dengan keju"ucap Alex.

"Itu tidaklah susah"Erina akhirnya berkomentar.

"Anda benar Erina-sama"timpal Hisako.

(Diberitahukan kepada seluruh peserta agar dapat berkumpul bersama kelompok masing-masing dan dapat menuju bus yang telah disediakan karena ujian hari kedua akan segera dimulai)

"Kau satu kelompok dengan Takumi, Alex"ucap Soma yang datang dari arah belakang mereka.

"Sepertinya begitu"balas Alex.

"Dan kalian mendapatkan penguji Shinomiya senpai"ucap Alex lagi.

"Dari mana kau tahu"ucap Soma.

"Megumi selalu bergumam "penguji kita Shinomiya senpai" "ucap Alex sambil menunjuk Megumi yang berdiri di belakang Soma dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ayo Alex kita harus cepat"ucap Erina yang melihat sang kekasih dengan salah satu saingan nya.

"Kau duluan saja, aku ada yang ingin kukatakan dengan Soma"ucap Alex dan Erina pergi bersama Hisako menuju bus mereka.

"Owh ya Soma, Aku hanya memberikan saran pada kalian. Pada ujian kali ini kalian harus lebih hati-hati dalam mengambil tindakan atau kalian akan kalah"ucap Alex sambil menepuk pundak Soma lalu dia menyusul Erina pergi, sementara Soma bingung dengan maksud perkataan Alex, Soma dan Megumi akhirnya menuju bus dan kelompok nya.

Sementara di bus, seperti biasa Erina mengambil duduk disamping Alex dan Hisako berada disamping mereka. Mereka semua yang ada di bus sangat gugup dengan ujian hari kedua ini dan berharap ujian ini segera berakhir. 30 menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai. Mereka semua tiba ditempat ujian dan memasuki ruangan. Ketika mereka masuk, mereka melihat sang penguji Mizuhara Fuyumi yang telah duduk di dengan posisi jongkok.

"Selamat datang siswa, siswi Totsuki"ucapnya.

"Kalian pasti sudah mengenal siapa aku, tapi aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi. Namaku Mizuhara Fuyumi, aku kepala koki di restoranku sendiri yang bernama Ristorante F. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku ahli di bidang masakan italia dan tema ujian kalian adalah pasta, mie ataupun sebagainya. Buatlah hidangan yang membuatku tertarik. Sistem ujian ini akan kubuat masing-masing dua orang. Kalian silahkan ambil undian ini dan cari teman kalian yang memiliki no yang sama. Silahkan diambil undian nya" ucap Fuyumi dan dia memegang sebuah gelas kaca besar yang berisi gulungan-gulungan kertas. Mereka semua mengambil dan melihat lalu mencari pasangan mereka. Kebetulan atau tidak, Erina mendapatkan pasangan dengan Hisako dan Aldini bersaudara yang satu kelompok.

"Ano Fuyumi senpai, kenapa kertas ini berisi bintang bukan angka" tanya Alex yang mendapatkan kertas dengan bintang didalam nya. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka semua, tampak senyum di wajah sang penguji.

"Owh aku lupa bilang, jika ada salah satu dari kalian mendapatkan bintang, itu berarti kalian akan memasak sendiri dan juga bahan utama dalam ujian ini haruslah kalian buat sendiri dan waktu yang kalian punya hanya 1 jam"ucapan Fuyumi membuat semua orang kaget dan cemas kecuali Aldini bersaudara, Erina dan Hisako dan yang terakhir Alex.

"Tapi Fuyumi chef, 1 jam tidak lah cukup. Tak-"ucapan nya dipotong oleh sang penguji.

"Jika tidak ada yang sanggup, silahkan tinggalkan ruangan ini karena ujian akan kita mulai" ucap Fuyumi sambil melihat jam tangan nya, sementara siswa yang protes tadi mau tak mau harus mengikuti peraturan.

"Kalian bebas menggunakan bahan tambahan dan bumbu apapun yang ada disini. Dan ujian kita mulai"setelah ucapan Fuyumi selesai, semua siswa berlari menuju pantri untuk mengambil bahan dan mulai membuat pasta. Jika mereka semua mulai mengambil bahan dan memulai memasak, tampak Alex yang masih berdiam dan tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus kubuat' setelah berkutat dengan pikiran nya, Alex mulai mengambil bahan dan mulai membuat pastanya. Fuyumi yang duduk berjongkok, mengawasi semua siswa nya dan perhatian nya tertuju kearah Alex yang mulai mencampurkan adonan.

'Dia sedikit lambat dari yang lain, tapi pergerakan tangan nya sangat cepat' batin Fuyumi yang melihat Alex yang mulai menguleni adonan dan siap membentuk adonan tersebut.

Sementara dengan Alex, dia sadar betul bahwa saat ini dia sedag diawasi tapi dia menghiraukan semua itu dan fokus membuat adonan mie. Salah satu peserta melihat kearah Alex, dia sedikit dibuat kaget karena atraksi yang diperlihatkan. Dengan cekatan jari jemari Alex membuat adonan itu menjadi mie yang memiliki ketebalan yang sama. Setelah itu Alex segera merebus mie dan dia mulai meracik bumbu. Bumbu yang digunakan merupakan bumbu dasar dari italia seperti hal nya Oregano dan daun basil tapi perhatian mereka dikagetkan dengan dimasukan nya 3 macam wine yaitu red whine, white wine and black wine dan Alex menggunakan 3 jenis seafood sebagai bahan protein dalam masakan nya kali ini yaitu udang, kerang, cumi tak lupa penggunaan susu, keju mozarella dia campurkan ke saus yang kini dibuatnya. Setelah 25 menit, mie yang direbus tadi telah matang dan Alex mengangkatnya lalu meniriskan nya kemudian dia memasukan mie tersebut kedalam saus yang telah dibuat. Alex mengaduknya sebentar, setelah dikira cukup, dia mengangkatnya dan mensajikan nya kepiring yang telah diambil dan bisa melihat chef Fuyumi yang telah mencoba masakan Aldini bersaudara. Alex menghiraukan itu dan mengambil bahan terakhir untuk masakan nya.

Ketika dia kembali, dia melihat Erina dan Hisako yang telah membawa masakan mereka. Itu terdiri dari Rigatoni, Fetucini dan terdapat berbagai jenis pasta didalam piring tersebut.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari lidah dewa dan asisten nya" ucap Fuyumi setelah dia mencicipi nya dan sedikit mengelap bibirnya.

"Perpaduan dari berbagai jenis pasta yang dimasak welldone dan saus yang telah kalian buat, memiliki perpaduan yang tepat. Welldone Erina Nakiri dan Hisako Arato"ucap Fuyumi.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Mizuhara Chef"ucap Erina. Mereka berdua kembali ke tempat dan melihat kearah Alex yang sedang menunggu giliran. Ketika Alex melihat Erina telah selesai, dia memutuskan membawa piring nya kedepan meja penguji dan dia meletakan piring di depan Erina dan Takumi.

"Aku sengaja membuat lebih untuk kalian. Disana kalian melihat gelas kecil dan sebuah korek gas. Silahkan kalian tuangkan gelas kecil tersebut ke hidangan"setelah Alex berucap, Fuyumi, Erina, dan Takumi melakukan sesuai instruksi.

'Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan' batin Fuyumi, Erina dan Takumi.

"Hidanganmu sederhana sekali tuan Alex. Pa-"ucapan Fuyumi terpotong karena Alex yang berucap.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga silahkan nyalakan korek gas tersebut dan arahkan kedalam masakan" setelah itu mereka melakukan sesuai instruksi. Mereka dikagetkan dengan keluarnya 3 warna api, yaitu merah, biru dan hitam. Itu mendapat reaksi dari terkagum api tersebut menjulang tinggi. Setelah beberapa detik, api menghilang dan hidangan tadi tampak mengkilap dan keju mozarella telah meleleh.

"Silahkan Takumi, Erina, dan Fuyumi senpai"ucap Alex. Mereka bertiga memakan masakan tersebut. Awalnya mereka tidak merasakan ada yang spesial tapi tiba-tiba mereka merasakan 3 wine yang menyerang mulut mereka.

'Aku merasakan 3 wine dalam masakan ini dan juga sensasi rum yang dibakar tadi menimbulkan sensasi bakar yang sempurna untuk seafood.' batin Fuyumi, Erina dan Takumi yang membatin serempak.

'Makanan ini memang sangat sederhana tapi begitu spesial. Mie yang dibuat sangat pas dan ketebalan nya sama. Saus krim ini memang aneh tapi dengan ditambahkan nya rum kedalam masakan membuat siapapun tidak menyangka bahwa dalam makanan sederhana ini terdapat 3 jenis wine. Sungguh diluar dugaan' batin mereka lagi.

"Kalian tidak perlu berkomentar. Owh yeah Fuyumi aku telah selesai. Aku izin pergi" Alex meninggalkan tempat tanpa mendengar tanggapan dari sang penguji.

"Aku minta maaf atas tingkah Alex, Mizuhara chef" ucap Erina.

"Aku memaklumi sikapnya"ucap Fuyumi yang telah mengelap bekas saus di bibirnya.

"Dan katakan padanya bahwa dia lulus"dia kembali berucap.

"Terimakasih Mizuhara chef, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Ayo Hisako"ucap Erina kepada sang asisten dan mereka sempat menundukan kepala lalu meninggalkan tempat ujian.

'Sepertinya dia hanya bermain-main dalam perkemahan ini' batin Fuyumi. Sementara dengan Takumi, dia masih sedikit terpaku dengan masakan tadi.

'Memang masakan tadi sangat sederhana, beda dengan masakanku dan Isami tapi hanya dengan menatap, seperti ada hal magic yang mencoba menarik ku untuk mencoba nya. Ini sangat sederhana tapi berkelas' batin takumi sambil melihat kearah makanan tadi.

'Ini bukanlah kualitas sebenarnya dari seorang kursi 0' batin nya lagi.

"Ayo kita pergi Isami"ucap Takumi ke adiknya dan mereka meninggalkan tempat ujian.

Sementara dengan Alex, dia lagi lagi terus menutup mulutnya tapi perhatian Alex tertuju ketika dia melihat Hinako chef, Hotoshi chef dan Donato chef sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya Dojima senpai meminta kita menjadi juri dalam Shokugeki"ucap Hitoshi.

"Memang diperbolehkan"tanya Donato.

"Aku dengar ini shokugeki sembunyi-sembunyi karena Chapelle sensei tidak mengetahuinya" balasnya.

"Owh ya Hitoshi senpai, siapa yang menantang Shinomiya senpai ?" ucap Hinako.

"Aku dengar dari Dojima senpai, anak yang bernama Yukihira Soma menantang Shinomiya karena tidak terima dengan keputusan nya"ucap Hitoshi.

"Sepertinya menarik, jangan lupa ajak Fuyumi"ucap Donato. Setelah itu mereka menuju suatu tempat dengan tambahan Fuyumi yang telah bergabung.

'Sepertinya akan menarik' batin Alex dan dia mulai jatuh tertidur dengan tangan yang memangku dagunya. Sementara dengan Erina dan Hisako, mereka mencari keberadaan Alex dan mereka melihat Alex yang tertidur di sofa lobby dan mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya Alex sama tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup Erina sama" ucap Hisako.

"Sepertinya begitu Hisako, kau lihat kantung matanya"ucapp Erina menunjuk kearah Alex.

"Owh ya Hisako, apa kau bisa membuatkan sesuatu nanti supaya Alex-kun terhindar dari Insomnia" ucap Erina.

"Aku menegrti Erina-sama"lalu hisako beranjak dari tempat duduk. Lalu dia menanyakan sesuatu ke bagian resepsionis dan mereka berdua pergi menuju dapur. Sementara dengan Erina dia kini mengangkat kepala Alex dan meletakan nya dipangkuan nya.

'Kenapa kau sampai kurang tidur begini, Alex-kun. Bahkan kau tidak menyadari ada orang disekitarmu'batin nya sambil memainkan rambut Alex.

"Maaf menunggu lama Erina-sama"ucap Hisako dengan membawa sebuah gelas dan nampan ditangan nya.

"Terimakasih Hisako"ucap Erina dan dia mengambil gelas tersebut.

"Alex-kun bangun"ucapnya dan sedikit mengguncangkan badan nya dan tak lama kemudian Alex membuka matanya.

"Owh Erina. Ada apa, apa ada pengumuman berkumpul ?"ucap Alex dan lagi-lagi dia menutup mulutnya.

"Minumlah ini, tadi Hisako membuatkanmu minuman supaya kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ini minumlah" ucap ernian menyodorkan gelas tadi dan dengan cepat Alex meminumnya.

"Terimakasih Hisako, Erina. Kalau begitu aku permisi kekamar dulu"ucapnya yang telah berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat. Baru beberapa menit jalan, mereka yang ada disana dikagetkan dengan Alex yang telah jatuh pingsan.

"ALEXXXX"ucap Erina dan dia bergegas ketempat Alex dan semua karyawan telah datang dan membantu nya.

"Tolong dia"ucap Erina.

"Baik Erina-sama"ucap satpam yang telah menggendong badan Alex dan membawa nya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Tenang saja Erina-sama, efek minuman itu telah bekerja. Mungkin saat ini kita harus membawa Alex-sama keruangan nya dan membiarkan nya tidur" ucap Hisako.

"Baiklah. Tolong bawa dia"ucap Erina yang memerintahkan satpam tersebut. Diperjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Ibusaki, Yoshino, Ryoko dan teman-teman Alex.

"Ada apa dengan Alex"ucap Ryoko dan mereka mendekat.

"Kebetulan sekali. Apa kalian tahu dimana kamar Alex ?"tanya Erina.

"Tolong ikuti saya"ucap Ryoko. Mereka pun bergegas setelah beberapa meint, akhirnya mereka sampai dikamar 1023. Ibusaki membukanya supaya satpam tersebut bisa membaringkan Alex disana.

"Apa yang terjadi Nakiri-san ?"tanya Ibusaki.

"Alex-kun tadi jatuh pingsan setelah meminum minuman yang dibuat Hisako tadi tapi menurutnya itu efek dari obat yang menandkan bahwa obat itu mulai bekerja"Ucap erina.

"Emang Alex-san sakit apa ?"tanya Ryoko.

"Sepertinya hanya insomnia"ucap Erina.

"Sebaiknya kita membiarkan Alex-sama tidur"ucap Hisako.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih pak atas bantuan nya."ucap Erina.

"Senang bisa membantu Erina-sama"ucap Satpam tersebut lalu dia meninggalkan tempat untuk kembali bertugas. Lalu mereka juga meninggalkan Alex sendirian agar dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Time Skip

Pagi hari buta lebih tepatnya pukul 02.00 merka dikagetkan dengan suara spekear yang terpasang disetiap kamar peserta perkemahan.

(Diberitahukan kepada seluruh peserta agar dapat berkumpul di aula pertemuan karena akan ada hal yang perlu disampaikan. Sekian dan terimakasih)

Lantas saja semua peserta bergegas menuju aula dengan kondisi yang mengantuk dan capeknya ujian hari kedua termasuk Soma dan yang lain nya.

"Apa perlu kita bangunkan Alex-san"ucap Yoshino.

"Lebih baik kita biarkan saja"ucap Ibusaki.

"Emang apa yang terjadi dengan Alex"tanya Soma.

"Tadi dia sempat pingsan, menurut Nakiri-san dia mengalami insomnia dan dia diberi minuman, mungkin efek minuman tersebut"ucap Ibusaki.

"Lebih baik kita melihatnya, siapa tahu dia terbangun"ucap Ryoko dan mereka segera kekamar Alex. Setelah mereka sampai dikamar Alex, mereka dikagetkan dengan Alex sangat gelisah dalam tidurnya, ini terbukti dia terus meronta dan bergerak kesana kemari. Lantas merek segera mendekat dan mencoba membangunkan nya.

"Hey bangunlah Alex"ucap Soma yang telah menggoyang kan badan nya.

"Pasti mimpi buruk, kita harus segera membangunkan nya"ucap Ryoko.

"Cara ini pasti bisa"ucap Daigo yang mengambil gelas yang berisi air yang berada tak jauh dari sana dan menyiramnya ke muka Alex, langsung saja Alex terbangun dan duduk ditempat.

"Daigo kau nekat"ucap Shoji.

"Tapi lihatkan akhrinya Alex bangun"ucap Daigo.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya"ucap Marui. Lantas saja Daigo mendapatkan jeweran yang menyakit dari Yoshino. Megumi dan Ryoko lantas mendekatinya dan berucap.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Alex-san"ucap Ryoko dan Megumi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Terimakasih Daigo kau telah menyiramku"ucap Alex.

"Kau lihatkan Yoshino, dia saja berterimakasih"ucap Daigo dan lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan jeweran yang menyakitkan dari Yoshino.

"Apa benar kamu tidak apa-apa, apa perlu kita panggilkan Erin-"ucapan Ryoko terpotong karena Alex yang telah berucap.

"Tidak perlu, Erina tidak perlu tahu soal ini"ucap Alex.

"Setidaknya dia h-"lagi-lagi ucapan Ryoko terpotong karena suara speaker.

(Sekali lagi diberitahukan kepada seluruh peserta agar dapat berkumpul di aula pertemuan karena akan ada hal yang perlu disampaikan. Sekian dan terimakasih)

"Sebaiknya kita berkumpul di aula"ucap alex yang telah keluar dari kasur dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan

Di aula

Tampak semua siswa dan siswi Totsuki yang sedang berkumpul disana dan juga tampak diraut wajah mereka wajah kantuk yang luar biasa. Mereka mempertanyakan kenapa mereka berada disini. Pertanyaan mereka semua terjawab karena Dojima Gin yang berdiri di panggung dengan dua orang asisten nya.

"Selamat pagi siswa, siswi Totsuki. Maaf jika ini mengganggu jam tidur kalian tapi ini berhubungan dengan test terakhir kalian. Kalian semua yang tersisa akan dibagi menjadi dua grup, grup A dan grup B. Tema ujian kalian kali ini adalah sarapan pagi, otomatis kalian akan melakukan test ini dipagi hari lebih tepatnya kalian akan melakukan test ini jam 6 pagi "ucap Dojima dan itu mendapatkan protes keras dari peserta.

"Kalian akan melayani para investor dan para pemasok bahan masakan di Totsuki hotel ini dan tugas kalian harus bisa menyajikan 200 piring kepada tamu terhormat. Jadi buatlah mereka senang dengan masakan kalian. Mungkin itu saja dari saya, kalian masih punya waktu 4 jam kurang. Kalian bebas menggunakan dapur atau kalian mau melanjutkan tidur kalian lagi"setelah ucapan itu, Dojima pergi meninggalkan aula menyisahkan siswa siswi yang semakin frustasi.

"Kenapa jadi begini ?"ucap Marui yang sudah tepar dilantai.

"Ayo Marui semangat"ucap Shoji dan Daigo yang telah menyeret Marui menuju dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Megumi-chi"ucap Yoshino.

"Kalau aku akan mencoba apa yang ingin dibuat nanti"ucap Megumi.

"Aku ikut"ucap Ryoko.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian Yukihira, Ibusaki dan Alex ?"ucap Yoshino.

"Aku akan beristirahat sejenak"ucap Ibusaki dan dia kembali kekamarnya.

"Aku akan istirahat disini saja" ucap Alex yang telah duduk disalah satu sofa.

"Aku akan kedapur saja"ucap Soma dan mereka pergi menuju dapur menyisahkan Alex yang terduduk di sofa.

'Ada apa denganku ini ?'batin Alex.

'Siapa pria yang kulihat dalam mimpi tadi ?'batin nya lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku istirahat saja dan akan kubuat alarm jam 5 pagi"ucapnya dan dia bergegas menuju kamar dan mencoba mengistirahat diri dan pikiran nya.

Time Skip

Tring tring tring

"Sudah pagi rupanya. Sebaiknya aku bersiap"ucap Alex yang telah mengambil handuk dan membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai berpakaian dia menuju tempat ujian. Banyak yang telah hadir dan aula hotel itu disulap menjadi ruang ujian dengan banyak meja yang tersusun.

"Sebaiknya kucari kopi dulu lalu mencari stand tempatku nanti" ucap Alex yang telah ke mesin kopi dan mendpatkan kopinya lalu dia menuju stand yang telah dicantumkan dalam mading.

"Sepertinya disini tempatku"ucapnya yang telah melihat banyaknya kompor, dan bahan bahan yang disediakan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan kubuat"ucapnya lalu dia melihat salah satu panitia dan mendekatinya.

"Pak bisakah anda membantu saya"tanya Alex.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu"ucapnya.

"Begini pak saya memerlukan sebuah piringan besi yang lebar dan disini saya hanya membutuhkan satu kompor tapi itu ukuran medium"ucap Alex.

"Anda bisa mengikuti saya"ucapnya dan Alex pergi dengan salah satu pelayan tersebut.

Ketika kembali Alex menjadi pusat perhatian karena dia yang membawa sebuah lempengan besi datar bersamanya.

'Apa yang akan dilakukan nya'Alex dapat mendengar bisik-bisik dari peserta lain tapi dia menghiraukan nya. Setelah piringan besi lebar didapat, dia menyiapkan bahan yang akan dia gunakan seperti memotong-motong daging, seafood dan sayuran, dia juga menyiapkan bumbu yang akan dia pakai dan juga Alex mulai mencampurkan bahan-bahan yang biasa digunakan dalam membuat mie.

"Persiapan selesai, tinggal menunggu waktu eksekusi"ucapnya sambil duduk dan tak lupa secangkir kopi ditangan nya.

"Ternyata kita di grup yang sama ya, Alex-kun. Sayang aku tidak se-grup dengan Ryo-kun"ucap Alice yang datang bersama Ryo.

"Owh Alice, Ryo. Selamat pagi"ucap sambil menutup mulutnya lalu dia meminum kopinya mencoba menghilangkan kantuk.

"Kau mengantuk Alex-kun"tanya Alice.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"ucap Alex.

"Setelah ujian ini, temui aku. Aku ada makanan yang dapat menghilangkan kantukmu itu"ucap Alice sambil sekilas mencium Alex di pipi.

"Aku akan sangat tertolong"ucapnya lalu Alice pergi menuju standnya. Dari sini Alex dapat melihat sebuah melihat mesin beku yang lumayan besar.

'Apa yang akan dia masak'batin nya. Perhatian Alex teralihkan karena kedatangan Dojima yang datang bersama beberapa karyawan nya yang tampak memegang sebuah kertas.

"Baiklah semuanya. Ujian terakhir ini kita mulai"setelah Dojima berucap terdengar suara gong yang menggema lalu dari pintu masuk, datanglah para investor yang datang bersama keluarga mereka dan memasuki tempat ujian.

"Saatnya Eksekusi"ucap Alex dengan semangat dan telah memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari dengan dua spatula tipis di kedua tangan nya.

To Be Continue

Tidak banyak berucap, hanya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak karena masih setia menunggu fic ini dan terimakasih dukungan nya selama ini. Cerita selanjutnya yang akan update yaitu Son of Dragon, jadi jangan sangat terlewatkan dan nantikan kelanjutan di God Mouth and God Tongue.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

Shun Saeki

Romance dan Friendship

Rate: M

Pairing: Alexander(Oc) dan Erina Nakiri

Warning: Gaje, Alur buatan author, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss, Typo, Ngayal DLL

Summary: Dia biasa dipanggil Si Mulut Dewa kembali ke Totsuki Academy setelah pergi selama 2 tahun. Tak banyak yang diketahui tentangnya, hanya Erina Nakiri yang mengetahui betul siapa dia dan kini dia kembali untuk membuat kejutan di Totsuki Academy.

Chapter 8

Setelah mendengar teriakan keras dari Dojima, semua peserta mulai menyiapkan makanan mereka. Ujian ketiga ini seluruh peserta wajib menyajikan 200 porsi makanan mereka. Ini merupakan angka yang kecil untuk sekelas Erina Nakiri, bahkan dia bisa menghidangkan lebih dari 200 porsi sewaktu dia berumur 10 tahun dahulu sedangkan untuk siswa yang lain ini merupakan ujian berat karena jika mereka tidak mampu menghidangkan 200 porsi maka mereka dianggap gagal dan keluar dari Totsuki Academy. Disisi Alex, kini dia sedang membuat salah satu bahan penting dalam masakan nya yaitu mie.

"Hey lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan nya"kegiatan Alex menjadi tontonan para peserta dan juga para tamu, yang membuat mereka terkagum yaitu cepatnya gerakan jari-jari Alex dalam membuat dan membentuk mie. Saking cepatnya, tanpa terasa ada sudah ada 3 gulungan mie besar yang sudah terbuat dan siap untuk di rebus.

"Yosh, aku akan menyiapkan bahan yang lain"Alex mulai memfillet daging dan memotong daging tak lupa dengan sayuran.

"Sebaiknya aku merebus mie ini"Alex membawa wadah yang berisi mie-mie yang telah dia buat tadi. Kompor yang digunakan sangat besar dan uap air dari panci pun juga sudah mengepul karena Alex telah memanaskan nya terlebih dahulu. Ketika Alex mengangkat penutup panci, langsung keluar uap dan asap tapi mereka yang berada disekitar stand Alex bisa mencium sesuatu yang mengunggah nafsu makanan mereka termasuk Erina yang berada beberapa meter darinya.

'Aku tidak boleh kalah dengan Alex'batin nya yang hampir selesai menyiapkan menu sarapan yang menjadi menu ujian kali ini. Beberapa menit pun telah berlalu dan para siswa sudah siap dengan makanan mereka dan para tamu mulai mendatangi stand mereka. Perhitungan pun telah dimulai, saat ini hidangan Erina yaitu Egg Benedict memimpin dengan 80 porsi diikuti oleh hidangan sepupunya Alice dnegan 70 porsi dan hidangan dari salah satu Aldini bersaudara, Takumi dengan 50 porsi.

'Aku tidak akan kalah dengan kalian'batin Alex melihat sebuah papan elektrik yang menunjukan skor sementara.

"Saatnya show time"setelah itu Alex mulai mengambil sebuah pisau dan mulai memotong-motong mie menjadi lebih kecil dan tak lupa bahan-bahan pelengkap. Kegiatan Alex ini sedikit menarik anak-anak yang datang bersama orang tua karena dengan menambahkan sedikit atraksi ketika memotong bahan, misalkan bawang bombay. Perlahan tapi pasti para tamu mulai mendekati stand Alex dan mereka melihat sebuah-bisa dikatakan mie goreng biasa yang hanya ditambahkan sayuran dan banyaknya potongan daging dan seafood tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian tapi ketika Alex menuangkan 1 sendok sesuatu-lebih mirip seperti telur ikan.

"Silahkan fresh di wajan"ucapnya. Alex melihat seorang pria tua mengambil sepiring mie tersebut dan memakan nya. Awalnya tak ada perubahan raut wajah tapi tiba-tiba tubuh pria itu disinari cahaya dan dia berucap.

"Kenapa dengan hidangan ini ?"ucapnya

"Aku berasa lahir kembali"ucapnya lagi. Tamu yang lain penasaran pun, mengambil piring yang berisi hidangan tersebut dan memakan nya dan tentu saja reaksi yang sama juga diperlihatkan oleh tamu yang lain setelah memakan makanan tersebut.

"Hey anak muda, bolehkah aku bertanya ?"ucap salah satu tamu yang mencicipi makanan nya.

"Tentu saja, anda bisa bertanya padaku"ucap Alex.

"Apa yang ada di dalam bulatan ini ?"ucapnya.

"Kalian semua sudah merasakan nya kan"mereka menganggukan kepala.

"Aku menambahkan berbagai macam bubuk kopi. Mulai dari Robusta dan Arabica, dua jenis kopi yang sangat kita kenal"jelas Alex.

"Anak muda, sepertinya kamu harus membuat lagi makananmu"ucap salah satu tamu menunjuk kearah stand hidangan. terlihat banyak piring kosong dan piring terakhir pun tandas beberap detik yang lalu.

"Kau benar tuan, terimakasih telah memberitahuku"Alex dengan memotong-motong mie dan segera merebus mie tersebut ke panci yang sudah mengeluarkan uap yang panas. Selagi menunggu mie yang direbus matang, Alex segera menyiapkan bahan-bahan pelengkap dalam masakan nya yang terdiri dari bumbu-bumbu, daging-dagingan, sayur-sayuran dan tentu saja yang paling penting adalah wajan yang akan dia gunakan. 10 menit kemudian, mie yang telah direbus pun matang. Dengan hati-hati Alex mengangkatnya dan meniriskan air nya. Memasak pun dimulai dengan menumis bawang-bawangan seperti bawang bombay, merah dan putih dan tentunya dengan sedikit atraksi seperti Alex yang mengangkat mangkok berisi daging-dagingan dan memasaknya bersama bawang-bawangan yang mulai harum. Setelah itu tak lupa memasukan berbagai macam paprika dan yang paling utamanya yaitu mie yang telah direbus tadi. Pergerakan lincah tangan Alex menjadi tontonan bagi peserta lain dan para tamu karena atraksi seperti Tapanyaki ini menjadi sisi plus dari hidangan nya. Setelah mie, daging-dagingan dan saturan sudah masak sempurna. Alex dengan lihai memasukan bumbu-bumbu dasar seperti lada, garam, gula, sedikit bubuk kari dan sentuhan bubuk kayu manis, tak lupa kecap asin pun dimasukan. Setelah diaduk merata dan bumbu-bumbu meresap, Alex mengangkat hidangan tersebut dan meletakannya di piring-piring yang disediakan. Para tamu mulai menggerubungi stand milikinya dan jumlah porsi pun bertambah, dia hanya berselesih 90 hidangan dari Erina yang memimpin saat ini dan 80 hidangan dari sepupu Erina, Alice.

'Ada apa denganmu Soma ?'batin Alex yang melihat stand kawan nya tampak sepi.

'Aku harap kau bisa melihat dan mengetahui apa yang harus kau lakukan'batin nya sambil terus memasak dan melihat kearah Soma yang terdiam di tempat.

Di sisi Soma

Tampak sepi stand miliknya karena soufle yang dibuatnya mengkerut. Para tamu hanya lewat sejenak dan berhamburan ke stand milik Alex dan Erina.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan, baru 50 porsi terjual'batinnya. Soma meneliti kearah Alex yang sedang memasak dihadapan para pembeli, tiba-tiba saja dia mendapatkan pencerahan dan segera mempraktekan nya. Mereka yang melihat atraksi Soma mulai mendekati standnya dan mencicipinya. Respon yang diperlihatkan membuat Soma semakin yakin dengan masakan nya dan mulai menyiapkan hidangan nya karena waktu yang tersisa tinggal 30 menit lagi dan untuk saat ini dia telah menyajikan 110 porsi hanya membutuhkan 90 puluh hidangan lagi untuk bisa menyelesaikan masakan ini.

"Erina Nakiri 200 porsi selesai"ucap Dojima melalui speaker.

"Alice Nakiri 200 porsi selesai"sebuah suara terdengar.

"Alexander 200 porsi selesai"ucapnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti semua peserta telah selesai menyelesaikan tantangan dan bahan sisa bisa mereka habiskan. Alex, Erina, Alice, dan teman-teman Soma yang melihat kearah Soma hanya bisa berharap dalam hati semoga dia bisa melewati ujian ini.

'Soma-kun aku yakin kau bisa'batin Megumi.

'Soma kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan'batin teman-temannya.

'Soma-kun aku ingin lihat kamu di kompetisi musim dingin ini'batin Alice yang melihat kearah salah satu saingan nya.

'Kau tidak akan punya banyak waktu Yukihira, kau akan gugur pada ujian ini'batin Erina yang melihat jam dinding yang menyisahkan 10 menit lagi.

'Aku percaya dan yakin kau akan melewati ujian ini Soma'batin Alex yang telah melepas sarung tangan nya dan melihat kearah Soma yang terus berusaha.

Soma terus menatap jam yang tersisa 5 menit lagi waktu ujian

"AKU BISA MELEWATI INI DAN MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA AKU AKAN MENJADI KOKI NO 1"ucapan nya tentu menarik perhatian semua orang termsuk para saingan nya.

10

9

8

7

5

4

3

2

1 "Yukihira Soma 200 porsi hidangan selesai"lalu terdengar suara tepukan meriah dari tamu dan para sahabat nya. Sementara Erina yang melihat itu mendecih dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ujian lalu Alice dan pengawalnya juga meninggalkan tempat. Teman-teman nya termasuk Alex mendatangi stand dan mengucapkan selamat dan bersyukur mereka bisa melewati ujian ini.

"Soma/Soma-kun/Yukihira"ucap teman-temannya dan saingan nya.

"Kau berhasil Soma, congratulation"ucap Alex yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau membuatku jantungan Yukihira"ucap Ikumi dan Takumi.

"Kau mebuat kami takut Soma"ucap para penghuni asrama polar. Lalu sebuah papan menunjukan daftar penyaji terbanyak. Erina yang memimpin dengan 300 porsi hidangan lalu Alice di posisi 2 dengan 250 porsi dan Alex yang di posisi ketiga dengan 230 porsi.

"Sepertinya kau kalah dengan Nakiri"ucap Ibusaki yang menekan kalimat "Nakiri" sambil menyenggol tangan Alex.

"Aku hanya membawa bahan seadanya dan kuakui mereka memang yang terbaik"ucap Alex yang menatap kearah papan tersebut.

[Selamat kepada kalian yang telah melewati ujian ini. Kalian bisa beristirahat dan 30 menit kemudian harap kumpul kembali di Aula untuk memulai ujian selanjutnya, sekian dan selamat beristirahat]

"Remuk sudah badanku"ucap salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Marui.

"Kau harus semangat, ayo kita menuju ke Aula"ucap salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Digo dan mereka pergi menuju Aula. Soma dan Megumi yang menyadari tak ada Alex disamping mereka segera melihat kebelakang dan mereka melihat Alex yang melihat kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Hey ada apa ?"ucap Soma yang membuyarkan pikiran nya.

"Apa ada yang menganggumu Alex-kun ?"ucap Megumi.

"Hmmm tidak ada yang berarti, ayo kita pergi dari sini"Alex yang membalas ucapan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan tempat. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang terus memantau mereka dari jauh dan sosok itu kemudian hilang tanpa jejak.

Di Aula

Para peserta yang lolos sudah memenuhi Aula, mereka sekedar beristrahat dan saling mengobrol tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan karena kedatangan Hisako.

"Aku kesini karena Erina-sama yang menyuruh saya membawa Alex-sama kesana karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan"ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah Erina berada.

"Aku permisi dulu teman-teman"ucap Alex kepada yang lain.

"Pergilah sebelum tuan putri datang kesini dan menyeretmu"ucap Ibusaki.

"Ternyata rumor itu benar, kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Erina Nakiri"ucap Yoshino dengan semangat nya.

"Bahkan tanpa Alex-kun bilang, aku sudah tahu pasti ada apa-apa diantara kalian"ucap Ryoko.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, Erina-sama tidak suka menunggu"ucap Hisako yang sedikit melirik kearah majikan nya.

"Ayo kita pergi, aku tidak mau membuat Erina terlalu lama menunggu"Alex pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Hisako sedangkan yang lain terutama Yoshino dkk menyorakinya entah perihal apa dan tentu saja ini membuat semua peserta melihat kearah mereka.

Di sisi Erina, dia sedang menunggu sang asisten yang disuruhnya tadi memanggil Alex kesini. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan dia tidak melihat mereka berdua. Dia yang memang tidak bisa menunggu lama, sedikit menghentakan kaki dan menimbulkan suara hentakan sepatu. Para peserta yang lihat tak berani menegur dan menyuruhnya diam karena mereka tahu siapa Erina dan mereka tak berani mencari masalah dengannya.

"Hey Erina, bisakah kau berhenti, kau membuat berisik dengan hentakan kakimu itu"Erina lantas berbalik dan melihat sepupunya datang berama ajudan nya.

"Apa urusanmu kesini Alice, kukira kau menghindariku selama ujian ini"ucap Erina dengan sedikit merendahkan dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian sepertimu, aku hanya ingin menjalani ujian ini dengan tenang tanpa sorakan yang menyebutkan namamu"balasnya dengan malas sambil memangku kepalanya.

"Memang seperti itulah yang terjadi ketika seseorang dari keluarga Nakiri memasak, dia yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian"balas Erina.

"Terserahlah kau Erina. Oh ya, dimana Alex-kun. Apa kau melihat Alex-kun dimana Ryou-kun ?"ucap Alice ke ajudannya itu.

"Dia sedang berjalan kearah sini bersama asisten Erina-sama"ucap Ryou sambil menunjukan kearah mereka berdua.

"Kau pindahlah kesana Ryou-kun, biar Alex-kun bisa duduk disini"ucap Alice sambil menunjuk kearah sofa yang kosong.

"Haik Ojou-sama"tanpa bantahan Ryou pondah duduk dan tak lama itu Alex dan Hisako tiba.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Erina-sama"ucap Hisako tanpa disuruh pun Alex duduk tepat disebelah Erina yang dari tadi tak menatap kearahnya.

"Apa kau masih kesal dengan lolosnya Soma, Erina ?"ucapan Alex membaut lawan bicara menatapnya tak senang.

"Kau sekarang orang yang sok tahu"ucap Erina dengan nada ketusnya.

"Semua nya terlihat jelas di wajahmu"ucap Alex lagi dan tak ada balasan dari Erina.

"Seharusnya dia gagal di ujian ini, dia tak punya kesempatan saat itu tapi kenapa dia bisa melewati ujian ini"Erina berucapan ketus dan dia tak menyadari Alex yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan nya erat sehingga terlihat buku-buku tangannya.

"Orang seperti dia tidak pantas berada di T-"ucapan Erina terpotong Karena Alex yang telah menggebrak meja dan tentu saja ini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku paling benci dengan orang yang meremehkan orang lain, dia tidak sepertimu yang sudah terkenal bahka sejak bayi. Dia harus terus berusaha, berlatih dan terus belajar agar dia bisa menjadi apa yang dia inginkan. aku pernah merasakan apa yang pernah dia rasakan, intimidasi yang luar biasa dan mengalami pelecehan, penghinaan bahkan kekerasan. Semua itu menjadi pelajaran yang berarti, kau bahkan tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kami rasakan, kau bahkan sudah jadi seorang bintang sejak bayi jadi aku ingatkan padamu jangan pernah meremehkan dan menghinanya karena **aku sangat membenci orang yang meremehkan orang lain** "Alex menatap kearah Erina dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Semua ini anugrah dari kami-sama jadi terlalu menyombongkan diri, aku kecewa dengan ucapanmu"Erina yang mendengar itu sadar dan tahu betul dengan situasi saat ini dan segera berucap.

"Alex-kun aku tidak berniat menghinamu, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu"Ketika tangan nya memegang tangan Alex di menghentakan nya dan membuat nya terdiam.

"Aku kecewa padamu"tiga kata membuat Erina tak berdaya dan dia hanya bisa melihat Alex yang telah pergi meninggalkan tempat.

"Kau telah salah berucap Erina, kau tahu betulkan bahwa Alex pernah merasakan apa yang kau lakukan pada Yukihira Soma. Kita pergi Ryou"ucap Alice yang telah beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Erina dengan asisten nya.

"Apa yang telah kukatakan. Kau bodoh Erina"Erina hanya bisa memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Anda tak bermkasud menyinggung perasaan Alex-sama, Erina-sama"Hisako mencoba menenangkan majikannya.

"Aku sungguh bodoh Hisako, aku sungguh bodoh. Aku telah sangat menyinggung bahkan menghinanya. Hisako pun hanya bisa memeluk Erina dan Erina memeluk nya dengan erat dan merutuki ucapan nya.

Di sisi Alex

"Sialan"maki Alex entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa dia berkata begitu ?"Alex pun jatuh bersandar di dinding dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dianatara dua kakinya. Yang dibutuhkan Alex saat ini adalah menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya.

Time Skip

Ujian memasak 200 porsi menjadi yang terakhir dalam ujian ini karena saat ini para siswa yang masih bertahan sedang menikmati hidangan yang dibuat khusus oleh para alumni Totsuki sebagai ucapan selamat atas keberhasilan mereka. Kini hanya raut senang, bangga yang terlihat diraut wajah mereka karena ini merupakan kesempatan langkah bisa mencicipi makanan para alumni yang sudah terkenal.

"Aku berasa mimpi bisa mencicipi ini semua"ucap Yoshino sambil menikmati makanan.

"Ini enak sekali"ucap Megumi yang juga memakan makanan nya.

"Silahkan dinikmati semuanya"ucap Inui salah satu alumni Totsuki yang telah menghidangkan masakan yang baru dia masak kehadapan Megumi dkk.

"Terimakasih Inui-senpai"ucap mereka kompak dan tentu saja ini membuat sang pembuat masakan senang. Ketika dia melihat sekitar Megumi, dia tidak melihat yang sedang dia cari.

"Aku dari tadi tak melihat Alexander, dimana dia ?"ucapnya.

"Ada yang tahu dimana Alexander"ucapnya lagi.

"Entah Inui-senpai, sejak dari rombongan Erina. Kami tidak melihatnya lagi sejak terdengar keributan dari tempat mereka kumpul tadi"Soma yang mewakili mereka.

"Begitu rupanya, silahkan kalian nikmati makanan kalian. Aku kembali ke dapur dulu"ucap Inui tersenyum kearah mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat.

"Dimana Alexander sekarang ?"ucap Ibusaki.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Ibusaki-kun, sejak keributan tadi aku tak melihat Alex-kun"ucap Ryoko.

"Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka ya ?"ucap Yoshino yang sedikit penasaran.

"Entahlah yang jelas itu bukan urusan kita, kita hanya membantu jika dibutuhkan saja"ucap Ibusaki dan mereka semua hanya bisa menganggukan kepala mereka dan kembali menikmati makanan mereka.

Sementara beberapa meja dari rombongan Soma lebih tepatnya meja yang diisi oleh Erina, Hisako, Alice dan ajudannya mereka seperti murid yang lain, merek sedang menikmati makanan yang disediakan tapi tak sengaja tatapan Hisako melihat Alex yang baru saja masuk dan kondisinya sangat tidak enak dilihat kenapa karena dengan baju yang kusut, tangan kanan yang terbungkus perban dan tangan baju yang tergulung hingga siku dan lebih parahnya dia menabrak seorang pelayan dan membuat keributan dan karena itulah semua murid melihat kearahnya.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata"ucap Alex yang telah menarik kerah baju sang pelayan dan mendorongnya keras.

"Maaf saya tidak melihat tuan"ucapnya.

"Kau membuat bajuku kotor"ketika tangan Alex ingin memukul muka pelayan itu, sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Tenangkan dirimu"ucap Dojima Gin yang menahan tangan Alex.

"Lepaskan aku Gin senpai"ucap Alex yang berusaha melepaskan kuncian tangan nya tetapi semakin dia mencoba melepaskan semakin ketat pula tangannya dikunci.

"Jika kau tenang, aku akan lepaskanmu"ucapnya lalu Alex hanya mengangguk dan terlihat biru ditangan kanan Alex akibat dari kuncian tangannya. Alex yang merasa semua orang melihat kearahnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT HAHHH"ucapnya lalu mereka semua kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau kesini hahhh, kau tak perlu kasian padaku. Pergi menjauh dariku"ucap Alex dengan cepat karena melihat kedatangan Erina.

"Ada apa denganmu Alex-kun ?"tanya Erina yang takut dengan perubahan drastis kekasihnya itu.

"Untuk apa kau perduli, aku tak perlu kasihanmu. Kau tidak cocok bergaul denganku yang payah ini"Alex mulai teriak ketika melihat Erina mendekati dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Alex-kun, aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu"Erina semakin mendekat dan semakin kencang pula Alex berteriak menjauhi Erina.

"Shinomiya tahan pergerakan Alexander dan Inui cepat hubungi no disini"Dojima memebrikan sebuah kartu nama.

"Baik Gin senpai"setelah Inui menelpon no tersebut, dia membrikan kembali kertas dan dia berucap bahwa orang yang ditelpon akan segera datang.

"Tenangkan dirimu Alex, tidak ada yang akan menyakiti dirimu bahkan "orang itu" "ucap Dojima yang mencoba menenangkan Alex yang masih gelisah ditempat.

"Tadi aku ketemunya di dekat balkon, dia bilang kau tak akan bisa tenang dan kau akan dihukum kembali. Aku takut, dimana mommy. Dimana mom, Gin senpai. aku takut"ucapnya yang menundukan kepalanya.

"ALEX SAYANG"mereka melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang datang dan berlari menuju Alex dan lalu memeluknya erat.

"Mommy, aku takut. Dia kembali mommy. Aku takut"ucap Alex yang memeluk ibunya.

"Mommy disini sayang, jangan takut. Dia tak akan berani menganggumu lagi"ucap sang ibu yang menenangkannya.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini, bawa aku menjauhi dia"ucap Alex dengan nada penuh ketakutan.

"Gin bantu aku membawa Alex ke dalam mobil, aku harus segera membawanya ke psikiater nya"ucap ibu Alex.

"Baik Nee-san. Shinomiya, bantu aku memapahnya"lalu mereka segera membawa Alex kedalam mobil.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Alex, nona ?"ucap Soma yang mewakili teman-temannya, romobongan Erina pun juga ikut berkumpul di dekat ibunya Alexander.

"Kalian teman-temannya Alex, tak usah khawatir dia baik-baik saja"ucapnya.

"Tidak mungkin Alex-kun baik-baik saja, dia sangat ketakutan melihatku. Apa yang terjadi bibi Elise ?"ucap Erina.

"Kau cucunya Sanzaemon-kan. Tenang saja Alex hanya sedikit mengingat masa lalu, setelah istirahat dia bakalan sehat kembali"ucapnya. Lalu datang seorang pria berjas rapi yang berbisik dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh wanita itu.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, kalian tak usah khawatir. Gin kondusifkan situasi ini"lalu wanita itu pergi diikuti pria berjas tadi.

"Kalian semua segera kembali kekamar masing-masing dan segeralah berisitirahat"ucap Dojima Gin dengan keras dan para murid hanya bisa menurutinya dan kembali kekamar masing-masing.

"Gin senpai sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Alex-kun"tanya Erina pada Dojima.

"Nanti kau akan tahu semuanya, apa yang terjadi dengan Alex dimasa lalu. Kalian segera kembali kekamar masing. Dojima dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan tempat, diikuti alumni yang lain. Sekarang aula ini hanya tersisa para pelayan yang sedang memberishkan aula ini tapi mereka semua tak ada yang menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di dinding dan dia menghilang dibalik dinding tersebut.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya bisa update juga fic ini. Terimakasih kepada pengikut setia yang telah menunggu updatenya cerita ini, semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan maaf jika masih adanya typo dan kekurangan lain nya. Kira-kira ada yang tahu siapa sosok misterius itu dan apa maksudnya, semua itu bakalan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya fic God Mouth and God Tongue so jangan sampai ketinggalan kelanjutannya. Cerita yang akan update selanjutnya yaitu Son of Dragon, jangan sampai ketinggalan

Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
